


blue sky

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Звезда-новичок веб-представлений для геев Ханыль добивается небывалой популярности после всего одной трансляции.Чанёль не может отвести взгляда от этого «Неба» и фантазирует о его манящем теле 24/7.Бэкхёну было трудно даже себе вообразить, что однажды ему придётся примкнуть к голубым, но shit happens, как говорится. И он точно не думал, что станет олицетворением «голубого неба» для кого-то из числа своих постоянных зрителей.





	1. Трансляция I

**Author's Note:**

> Haneul, Ханыль (кор. 하늘) — небо. Псевдоним Бэкхёна. 
> 
> Огромная благодарность милой foxaven (https://ficbook.net/authors/43605)❤, которая подарила этой работе вот такой замечательный трейлер: https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo?z=video-85711999_456239086%2Fpl_-85711999_-2
> 
> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и распространение скачанных файлов категорически запрещены.

Стоящие на накрахмаленной скатерти из тонкого газа бокалы предупреждающе пошатываются, когда вилка вонзается в сочную индюшатину, после чего рядом с широкой тарелкой приземляется кулак раздосадованного молодого человека.  
  
— И даже не подумаю! — возражая, повышает голос Бэкхён, подпрыгивая на стуле и сжимая сильнее вилку в руках.  
  
Но как бы парень ни старался показать, насколько он серьёзен в своих словах, буравящий его негодующим взглядом отец непреклонно изрекает рычащим тоном:  
  
— Ты женишься на ней!  
  
На скатерть падают капельки слюны выплевывающего приказ мужчины. Его сын похож на упершегося в стол руками, точно рогами, тельца, продолжающего битву взглядов, которую он проигрывает и побежденно опускает голову на блюдо перед собой.  
  
— Она страхолюдина и совершенно не в моем вкусе. Поэтому о помолвке с ней не может быть и речи!  
  
— Хёнджа будет в твоем вкусе, когда увидишь её приданое! — не унимается Бён-старший, привыкший, чтобы все было по его плану, и не терпящий возражений.  
  
— Меня не интересует размер кошелька.  
  
Когда Бэкхён шел поздравлять своих родителей с годовщиной брака, то не думал, что праздник окажется лишь прикрытием для того, чтобы отец навязал ему женитьбу на дочери одного влиятельного друга семейства. Парень раздосадованно хмурится, не желая присаживаться на стул вновь: вряд ли глава семейства захочет сменить тему. В последнее время он проявляет небывалое упорство по сплочению двух фирм. Ещё и его мать не проронила пока ни единого слова. А ведь сейчас Бэкхёну навязывают вовсе не покупку одежды или же город, где ему придётся учиться, или даже друзей, отношения с которыми выгодны его семье. Отношения — не шутки. Конечно, он может поощрить Хёнджу своим вниманием, поухаживать, сходить в кино, на выставку или просто покатать на своей машине, но чтобы жениться на ней — уж увольте. Лучше он будет выслушивать, как и в подростковом возрасте, ежедневные нотации отца о том, что из-за компьютерных игр у Бэкхёна «сужаются мозговые извилины и сохнет мозжечок».  
  
Госпожа Бён лишь поглядывает то на супруга, то на сына. На чью же сторону ей встать: с одной стороны, муж прав, Бэкхёну нужно думать о будущем и семье, с другой, её мальчик сам в праве решить, с кем связать свою жизнь узами брака.  
  
— Сколько раз мне повторять, отец, что не собираюсь после университета сидеть с бумажками, — Бэкхёну надоело при каждом своем визите в дом родителей намекать, что пассивный труд — это не то, к чему он стремится. В мире существует разнообразие вещей и мест, которые Бэкхён хотел бы увидеть и познать, а не отдать всю свою жизнь подсчетам и строить из себя того, кем он не является. У них с отцом совершенно разные характеры.  
  
— И кем, скажи на милость, ты собираешься стать? — как бы Бён-старший ни пытался воспитать своего сына правильно, но где-то он явно допустил погрешность, иначе бы Бэкхён внемлил каждому его слову и совету, ведь мужчина прожил достаточно и знает, как создать счастливое и безбедное существование в будущем.  
  
— Репортёром, — не задумываясь, отвечает Бэкхён, при этом старается быть максимально серьёзным. Он давно уже для себя решил, что пойдет именно в этом направлении: быть в гуще событий и постоянно узнавать новое — типично для Бэкхёна.  
  
— И думать забудь, — ничего другого он и не надеялся услышать от своего отца.  
  
— Но это моя жизнь! — негодует сын семейства Бён и выходит из-за стола.  
  
Что ж, отцу бесполезно что-либо доказывать и просить дать выбрать самому. Когда вообще Бэкхёна спрашивали, чего он хочет? Он пошел на факультет, который выбрал отец. В тайне записался на курсы журналистики, но родитель прознал и запретил Бэкхёну тратить время на «ненужные игры». В этом году он вновь пошел на эти же курсы, только в другом учебном заведении, приплачивая директору за молчание. Хорошо иметь свою машину — можно спихнуть все траты на дорогой бензин, хотя Бэкхён редко куда выезжает на подаренной на его двадцатитрехлетие машине.  
  
— Пока что ты живешь на мои деньги и учишься, между прочим, тоже! — продолжает брызгать слюной и злиться Бён-старший. Стоит Бэкхёну услышать этот довод в сотый, может, даже в тысячный раз, как он возводит глаза к потолку и пренебрежительно кривит губы.  
  
— Ты должен быть мне благодарен, что мы с матерью продолжаем оплачивать всё, включая твои развлечения. Другие студенты должны день и ночь вкалывать на подработках ради учебы и проживания!  
  
— Ой, всё, хватит! Надоело! — ножки стула шумно стучат о пол, когда Бэкхён придвигает его демонстративно к столу: разговор окончен. Смысла продолжать спор нет. Его раздражение достигло своего апогея.  
  
— Нет, ты будешь делать, как я сказал, пока носишь мою фамилию, понял? — Если бы Бэкхёна и его отца не разделяла ширина стола, то тот точно бы схватил своего сына за грудки и постарался выбить из его головы «всякую дурь».  
  
— Лучше умру, чем женюсь на дочери Сон Дахэ! — Бэкхён косится выжидающе на мать, ища поддержки, но вместо этого она только мотает головой, показывая, что с её стороны Бэкхёну не стоит ждать помощи, и коротко изрекает:  
  
— Бэкхён, марш наверх, в свою комнату, пока всё не усугубил.  
  
Комната? О какой комнате говорит его мать? Юноша выдает короткий смешок, кипя внутри от злости:  
  
— Я здесь больше не живу. Моя комната стала складом бумаг отца после моего переезда в общагу.  
  
Когда Бэкхён ещё учился в школе и жил под крылом родителей, в его комнате везде были развешаны плакаты Бьйонсе и Памелы Андерсен в красном купальнике — в неподражаемом и дивном образе «Спасателей Малибу». А сейчас там хранятся отцовские документы и яблоку негде упасть, что же говорить о месте для ночлега.  
  
— Я урежу тебе средства, мелкий паршивец! — ревет на взводе глава семейства Бён. Этот наглый, по его мнению, цыпленок посмел пищать на старших и возникать о «птичьих» правах.  
  
— Делай что хочешь!  
  
Бэкхён снимает с вешалки куртку, быстро натягивает на ноги кеды и, схватив сумку, выбегает на крыльцо.  
  
Вон из этого дома, вон от людей, которые совершенно не хотят считаться с его интересами и пожеланиями. Уж как-нибудь, но он проживет без этих разноцветных бумажек, о которых его отец печется больше, нежели о собственном сыне.  
  
Когда он прибывает в общежитие на своей машине и взволнованно забегает в комнату, то его сосед, Лу Хань, наслышанный о «веселых часах» Бэкхёна в родительском доме, предлагает принять теплый душ, а после вытягивает из-под своей кровати парочку баночек с пивом и выслушивает жалобы о застрявшей в средневековье чете Бён, которая пытается женить сына на той, что ему совершенно не интересна.  
  
— Пойдите к пластическому хирургу, делов-то, — отпивает из банки Хань и морщится от того, как пузырики щиплют кончик языка. А может, дело в том, что ему надоело выслушивать жалобы Бэкхёна, у которого, по большому счету, не так и много проблем. Он создал их сам из-за своего упрямства. У Ханя же не было особого выбора. Его семья не столь состоятельна.  
  
— Ага, а потом у нас будут такие же уродцы-дети, как у той китайско-корейской пары, — вспоминает новости Бэкхён.  
  
— Они могут пойти генами лишь в отца, — ненавязчиво парень делает комплимент внешности Бэкхёна.  
  
— Всё равно её характер и мозг пластикой не исправишь. Она заносчивая, упрямая, высокомерная и тупая, как пробка от шампанского, — вспоминает свою встречу с девушкой восемью месяцами ранее Бён.  
  
— Тогда сочувствую, — Хань похлопывает Бэкхёна по спине и играется с легкими завитками волос на затылке.  
  
Этот жест действительно расслабляет юношу, и он на время забывает о своих проблемах. Они так сидят на постели Лу, пока Бён не засыпает. Хань лишь тихо фыркает и, уложив соседа на свою кровать, накрывает того одеялом и перебирается на соседнюю. Бэкхён точно будет завтра ворчать о том, что Хань «пускал слюни» на его любимую шелковую наволочку.  
  
Естественно, отец Бэкхёна слов на ветер не бросает. И вскоре на счету у парня не хватает средств для квартплаты. Поэтому ему ничего не остаётся, как искать себе подработку. Первым делом он идет проситься работать в университетскую столовую. Бэкхён помнит милую кухарку, которая постоянно улыбается ему, зачерпывая больше риса, чем полагается в порции. Его ликованию нет предела, когда ему находят работенку на кухне. При этом парень старается не особо распространяться касательно того, каким образом ему приходится зарабатывать на жизнь.  
  
Кажется, отец Бэкхёна считает недостаточным просто лишить своего ребенка денежных средств и отбирает его драгоценную белую иномарку. Бэкхён кусает на большом пальце ноготь, глядя из окна общежития, как его красавицу забирает один из водителей отца, и чуть не плачет, провожая раздосадованным взглядом исчезающий бампер. Хань просит его не расстраиваться, ведь многие студенты, и он в том числе, разъезжают на обычном велосипеде. Но у Бэкхёна нет велосипеда и финансов, чтобы его приобрести, поэтому изредка он «одалживает» у парня из комнаты напротив синий старый велосипед, пока тот уходит в очередной отрыв вместе со своими раздолбаями-друзьями.  
  
Бэкхёну однозначно повезло с соседом по комнате. Он любит Лу Ханя, как родного брата. Он — его негласная опора, скрашивающая серые скучные будни. Они нашли точки соприкосновения в первый же день, как только съехались в одну комнату. Возможно, все дело в сходстве их характеров: игривые, немного наивные, открытые и любознательные, а так же любящие поболтать и подшутить над друг дружкой и окружающими. Они оба — душа любой компании. Если же в ней отсутствует кто-либо из них, то это ощущается всенепременно, и в воздухе витает дух скуки и тоски.  
  
Так же, как любит, Бэкхён ненавидит Лу Ханя, беззаботно расхаживающего в дизайнерских шмотках, при этом тот переехал четыре года назад из Китая. Кажется, эти китайцы везде без мыла пролезут, и Хань не исключение. Бэкхёна всегда интересовало, откуда у того столько деньжищ, что он позволяет себе подобные одежки, платит за комнату, даже недавно сменил старую машину на почти новую Тойоту. Так как они живут вместе, то, прознав о финансовых трудностях друга, Лу разрешает Бэкхёну приберечь для себя последние деньги и готов оплачивать ближайшие месяцы за двоих. Неслыханная щедрость. Хотя друзья познаются в беде. А у Бэкхёна ситуация катастрофическая, как гигантская опухоль в заднице кита.  
  
Бэкхёна принимают на работу в кухню университетской столовой. Впервые он познаёт все тягости физического труда. Бэкхён даже на занятиях спортом никогда не уставал настолько сильно, как после одного рабочего дня, когда вычищал до блеска огромные кастрюли. Он предпочитает скрывать от друзей и однокурсников, отчего у него огромные синяки под глазами и уставший вид, когда Бэкхён во время пары практически засыпает, жуя колпачок от ручки. Однажды правда открывается, хотя Бэкхён пытался быть крайне осторожным и выходил на работу, когда в коридорах университета бродили лишь уборщицы. Как оказалось, однокурсник Бэкхёна оставил на обеденном столе свой сотовый и вернулся за ним сразу после тренировки университетской сборной по баскетболу. На следующий день Бэкхён оказывается под гнетом насмешливых взглядов. Первым желанием Бэкхёна, которого рассекретили, было бросить и устроиться на другую работу, подальше от кампуса университета. Стыдно, что сын бизнесмена зарабатывает деньги таким недостойным его семейства способом. Но гибкий график и работу в определенные часы предлагает не каждый, поэтому он, сжав челюсти и стараясь не обращать внимание на подтрунивания, продолжает скоблить сковородки, драить тарелки и кастрюли. Лу защищает друга как может и не допускает, чтобы сплетни расползлись по всему университету. Он продолжает поддерживать его и постоянно отказывается от тяжело заработанных юношей денег. Кварплата — самая малость, что он может сделать для лучшего друга, который в свое время оказал ему похожую помощь: никто не принимал Лу Ханя и не хотел «объяснять на пальцах», где что находится и в каких аудиториях у него проходят лекции по расписанию. Но Бэкхён единственный, кто тогда протянул руку помощи и с добродушной улыбкой постарался показать и объяснить на ломанном китайском всё, что интересовало потерянного в стенах университета Ханя.  
  
Относительно спокойному времени без родительских наставлений, угроз и подколов студентов подходит конец, стоит лишь заведующему кафедры Бэкхёна услышать слух о «папином сыночке, познавшем тягости рабочего класса». Он давно странно поглядывал при приветствии на молодого человека: неприятным маслянистым взглядом, от которого по спине Бэкхёна проносился холодок.  
  
В один из очередных тягостных рабочих дней мужчина явился на кухню, дождавшись, когда с Бэкхёном распрощается та самая госпожа Сон, полюбившая этого паренька и уговорившая взять его на работу. Сначала руководитель кафедры просто задает парочку стандартных вопросов об учебе Бэкхёна, как тот проводит выходные, встречается ли с друзьями. Но стоит им перейти на более личные темы об отношениях и второй половинке, как Бэкхёна одолевает странное нехорошее предчувствие. Конечно, он старается тактично увиливать от ответа на вопросы: есть ли у него девушка и что он думает о свободных отношениях. Но мужчина не отступает, он настойчиво повторяет вопросы, когда Бэкхён делает вид, что их не расслышал. А под конец и вовсе припирает Бэкхёна к шкафу с посудой в университетской столовой и откровенно шарит взглядом по груди в помятой белой рубашке и повязанном бордовом фартуке.  
  
— Не хотите подзаработать, мистер Бён? Как насчет трехсот тысяч вон?  
  
Бэкхён икает от нахальства, ощутив, как половинки его попы сжимают старческие, морщинистые руки. Всё же он набирает в легкие воздуха и старается как можно спокойнее ответить:  
  
— Вы, мистер Кан, можете расстаться со своим хозяйством. Как насчет убрать свои руки?  
  
— Я предлагаю тебе работу и дополнительный заработок. Откажешь — лишишься всего.  
  
И этот туда же. Такой же, как и отец Бэкхёна, упивающийся своей властью, с одной различимой разницей: дома его никто не пытается поиметь. Хотя мозги его насиловали ежедневно.  
  
Бэкхён собирает все силы в кулак. Его уже не заботит то, как его поступок отразится на учебе. Конечно, в глубине души он понимает, что отец не даст выгнать его из университета. Иначе Бэкхён не сможет пойти по его стопам, а это только на руку молодому человеку. Когда руки мужчины перемещаются на бёдра и ползут к застежке на брюках Бэкхёна, то тот со всего размаха заряжает коленом ему в пах. Шантажист тут же сдавленно стонет и причитает о своих «бубенчиках».  
  
— Это мой ответ. Тронете мой зад ещё раз, оборву весь Ваш сушенный виноград.  
  
Что ж, его выходка вновь не обходится без последствий. Помимо учёбы, Бэкхён лишен ещё и стипендии. И ничего не может с этим поделать. Заведующий кафедры отлично потрудился, чтобы насолить Бэкхёну за его отказ.  
  
Лу Хань вновь помогает забыться, но уже в компании коньяка.  
  
Спустя десять дней Бэкхён начинает всерьез задумываться о том, чтобы навестить красный квартал и стать жиголо для какой-нибудь пожилой дамочки. Именно за просмотром таких сайтов его и застаёт вернувшийся из библиотеки сосед по комнате. Сначала он похож на назойливого комара, наворачивающего круги по небольшой комнатке, пока Бэкхён, пылающий, словно вареный рак, пытается непринужденно сделать вид, что Ханю померещилось и это был вовсе не сайт «интимных услуг госпожи Чон». Но после друг Бэкхёна резко навостряет задницу на чужую постель и плюхается рядом с тем.  
  
— Ну, рассказывай, — весьма патетично изрекает Хань, устраиваясь удобнее. Бэкхёна это не радует, и он искренне пытается отмахнуться, сослать товарища куда-подальше и, ради всего святого, просто не позориться, но… — Я все прекрасно видел, Бэк. У тебя все так плохо с деньгами?   
  
— Ну, не то чтобы… — тот откровенно мнется. У Бэкхёна ком поперек горла становится, стоит только подумать о том, чтобы признаться, что да, черт возьми, он в большой и глубокой заднице.   
  
— Я ведь говорил, что вполне могу оплатить общагу за двоих, пока ты не выкрутишься, — не то чтобы Лухан и впрямь был добрым самаритянином, но он прекрасно знает, каково это — жить на пределе своих возможностей, когда денег буквально нет. А Бэкхён его друг. Близкий друг, и он просто не может махнуть на него рукой. Особенно, когда видит, насколько тяжелее день ото дня приходится парню с поиском работы. И так мозг студента пухнет от учебы и предстоящих экзаменов, так ещё у того он заполнен другими проблемами.  
  
— Мне не нужны подачки, Лу. Сколько я так смогу продержаться? Месяц? Два? Сколько ты будешь меня обеспечивать? — Бэкхён вздыхает тяжело, закрывая крышку ноутбука и откидываясь на постели, складывая тонкие щиколотки на бедра друга. — Лучше найди мне работу, — Это не звучит серьезно, скорее, от безысходности, ведь еще чуть-чуть, и он всерьез бы начал… Перед глазами всплывает главная страница «интимных услуг госпожи Чон», и его пробирают мурашки.   
  
Лухан его понимает, сам ведь такой же упрямый. Взгляд невольно скользит вдоль убитого горем друга, медленно переходя на открывающийся из этого угла вид на комнату. Они живут в равных условиях, с равными возможностями, с одной только разницей: Бэкхёну все досталось от состоятельного папочки, а вот Лухану…   
  
— Насколько сильно ты хочешь работать? — он спрашивает совершенно серьезно, вновь возвращая взгляд к Бэкхёну. Тот заинтересованно оживает.   
  
— Очень сильно, — не менее серьезный, он чувствует волнительный прилив решительности, когда друг скидывает с бедер его ступни, кладя на их место ноутбук.  
  
Пальцы шустро стучат по клавишам, пока сам Бэкхён барахтается в одеяле, пытаясь удобнее сесть и подсмотреть, что там происходит. Посмотреть было на что. Стоило только незнакомому сайту открыться, как девственный до этого ноутбук познал все самые сокровенные стороны человеческого порока.   
  
— Мамочки, закрой это! — словно подросток, впервые увидевший порно, Бэкхён прикрыл глаза ладонями, лишь бы только не видеть то, чем осквернили его технику.   
  
Экран пестрил картинками и гифками не самого приличного (читай «крайне развратного») содержания, так и зазывающего посетителей заглянуть именно туда. И все бы ничего, но были там отчего-то одни только парни, да в таких позах, что кончики ушей Бэка предательски алели.   
  
— Ты хотел работу… Я даю тебе работу, — совершенно обыденно отвечает Лу, хотя и сам слегка волнуется. Он этим не гордится от слова «совсем», но именно этот сайт позволил ему жить, не считая копейки на еду и обучение.  
  
— Уж лучше услуги госпожи Чон, чем это! — Он не верит своим глазам, глядя через раздвинутые пальцы и поражаясь все больше, пока руки все же не опускаются на собственные колени. «Онлайн-трансляции для геев». У него даже нет вопросов, название сайта и все эти анимационные изобилия объясняют всё без лишних слов.   
  
— Ты же всегда допытывался до меня с расспросами, благодаря чему я существую. Теперь ты знаешь этот маленький секрет, — Лу нелегко давалось это решение, но что не сделаешь ради лучшего друга, единственного человека, кто не отвернулся от него и протянул руку помощи. Теперь очередь Ханя отплатить Бэкхёну тем же.  
  
— Ты шутишь? — отрешенно Бэкхён хлопает ресницами и пытается отыскать хотя бы какую-то зацепку на лице Лу, наталкивающую на мысль, что парень лжет.  
  
— Только проболтайся кому-нибудь, — судя по зловещему тону и не менее пристальному взгляду, Хань вовсе не собирался смеяться над Бэкхёном. И это, что ни наесть, сущая правда. — Я веду прямые трансляции на этом сайте.  
  
— Ты что, дрочишь на веб-камеру, пока на тебя смотрят сотни? — Боже, дай силы Бэкхёну не обронить его челюсть и не лишиться сознания после признания друга. Как много ещё он не знает о Лу Хане?  
  
А тот продолжает будничным тоном рассказывать о вещах, вызывая у Бэкхёна подозрения: а не снится ли ему всё это? Но ноющее от боли после щипка бедро — неоспоримое подтверждение реальности происходящего.  
  
— Ну, не только дрочу. И на меня смотрят не сотни, а сотни тысяч, наверное, так как я вхожу в пятерку самых популярных парней веб-представлений.  
  
— Ты чокнутый, Хань! — мотает головой пылающий от смущения Бэкхён, хотя не он должен в такой ситуации не знать, куда деться от стыда, а сидящий рядом парень, закинувший ногу на ногу и продолжающий смотреть на экран со сношающимися в промо-видео парнями. — Точно, совсем крыша поехала! Или ты меня жестко так наёбываешь?  
  
— Спасибо за добрые слова после того, как я доверился тебе и открыл свой самый постыдный секрет, о котором знаешь лишь ты, — наконец выражение лица Ханя меняется, и тот обидчиво выпячивает губу. Впервые Бэкхён применяет по отношению к другу характеристику «по-гейски». Но понять, что Хань задет, не составляет труда, поэтому Бэкхён пытается сгладить ситуацию, понурив плечи и потупив виноватый взгляд.  
  
— Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Для меня шок, что ты, ну, гей…  
  
— Я не гей, — признаётся Хань, вызывая у друга не меньше удивления, нежели признание в способе своего дохода. — И многие порно-звёзды тоже. Они выступают в роли актива и рубят за это реальное бабло. Какая разница — трахать в зад бабу или мужика? Тем более, что мне не нужно ни того, ни другого. Я всего лишь ласкаю себя на камеру и, признаюсь, ловлю кайф от процесса, но это не извращение. Я выполняю лишь те просьбы, которые приятны мне. Тем самым, я поощряю своих зрителей, кто-то надеется, что вскоре и их просьба будет выполнена, поэтому приходят ещё. Так я и поднялся до Топа.  
  
— Как ты пошёл на всё это? — Бэкхёну тяжело понять, зачем столь трудолюбивый, образованный, умный парень дошёл до подобного.  
  
— Знаешь, сколько ты можешь заработать за одну трансляцию? — Лухан ухмыляется, не ожидая, если честно, другой реакции, но все не так плохо, как могло бы быть. Бэкхён глубоко вдыхает, намереваясь весьма не скромно послать туда… куда вот тот мальчик с третьей гифки сует фиолетовый фаллоимитатор с ворсинками, но, прикрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть всего этого бесстыдства, тихо бурчит:  
  
— Нет, конечно, откуда мне знать подобное, — его детская заинтересованность побеждает желание отлупасить друга подушкой.   
  
Возможно, тогда весь сложный механизм мозговой деятельности Ханя придёт в норму, и тот поймет, кому и о чем рассказывает. А так же прекратит добывать деньги подобным путем. Разве это не отвратительно — заниматься непотребствами перед камерой и понимать, что в этот момент парочка десятков извращенцев дрочат на эту картинку по ту сторону экрана?  
  
Хань хмыкает и задумчиво постукивает по губам пальцами. Может, ему действительно стоит просвятить молодого человека во всех вопросах подобного заработка, включая финансовый вопрос. Когда-то Лу радовался, что смог наконец где-то чего-то достигнуть назло отцу, считающему, что его единственный ребёнок вырос избалованным и никчемным.  
  
— Всё зависит от количества зрителей и длительности трансляции, плюс деньги от скачки записанного видео. Сейчас примерно около миллиона-двух вон за раз. Раньше было около пятисот тысяч. Я про свою дебютную трансляцию, — и Бэкхён тихо присвистывает от услышанного. Подобная сумма слишком соблазнительна.  
  
— Пятьсот тысяч? Серьезно? — не верит своим ушам Бэкхён, поэтому переспрашивает.  
  
Кивающий Лу подтверждает о правильности услышанной суммы. Неужели реально можно столько заработать, виляя своим задом и гениталиями перед экраном? Неудивительно, что все больше народа идёт в порноиндустрию, если можно получить столько за одно видео.  
  
Это заставляет Бэкхёна призадуматься, даже если всё его нутро старается вытолкнуть подобные неадекватные мысли. Но с такими деньгами в гробу он видел и папеньку, и эту его Хёнджу, да и эту общагу. Предприимчивая жилка в мозгу вздрогнула, мигом просчитав, как скоро он купит себе квартирку в центре и…  
  
— И что здесь нужно делать? — сайт все еще не кажется хоть сколько-нибудь интересным, но Бэкхён собирает все мужество в кулак и сует нос в экран, разглядывая все с искренним сомнением, словно пытаясь в три секунды понять, насколько все это «безнадежное днище».  
  
Лухан лишь усмехается, тыча пальцем в тачпад, прикидывая с чего стоит начать экскурс в бескрайние голубые просторы сети.  
  
— Ничего особенного, — пожимает плечами Хань. — Например, я ласкал себя, дрочил, наигранно, но не всегда, стонал и немного дразнил зрителей игрой со своим сфинктером.  
  
— Ты засовывал туда свои пальцы? — ежится Бэкхён. Его передергивает, стоит лишь представить, как он тычет пальцами в задний проход.  
  
— Да, — смеётся Хань, которого откровенно веселит реакция столь невинного и неопытного в подобных делишках Бэкхёна, и разница их возраста в год становится ощутимее. — Но сначала я тщательно почистил себя. Не показывать же крупным планом содержимое моих кишок?..  
  
— Фу… — очередная юморная рожица от Бэкхёна аля «витающие под носом зловония».  
  
Конечно, сексуальный опыт у него имелся. Он спал с девушками, но никогда ещё не испытывал нужды заниматься другой дыркой. Всё происходило в классическом варианте и в скучных банальных позах.  
  
Лу Хань считает, что хватит с него откровений, поэтому прерывает их странную беседу, закрывая станицу с сайтом, который и так выучил наизусть, и захлопывает ноутбук.  
  
— Я не заставляю тебя, Бэкхён. Мне просто стало тебя жаль. Ты хороший парень, отличный друг и образцовый студент. Жизнь несправедливо с тобой обошлась. Мне прекрасно известно, что ты не по парням. Никто и не просит тебя с ними спать. Это всего лишь ласки и баловство на камеру. Есть пары, которые записывают домашнее порно, а после выкладывают это в интернет. Что естественно, то не безобразно.  
  
— Но никто же не застрахован, что его узнают знакомые, — обращается к другу Бэкхён и подмечает, что во взгляде Ханя появляется грустинка. Видимо, парень тоже не один раз думал о подобном, и выбор давался ему в свое время нелегко.  
  
— Да, вероятность существует, но ничтожная. Я зарегистрировался полтора года назад. И пока что никто не остановил меня и не спросил: «А это, случайно, не ты СяоЛу на том порнушечьем гей-сайте?». Да и никто не станет рисковать своей репутацией. Если они увидели и рассказали, то признали, что посещают подобные сайты и смотрят такие веб-шоу.  
  
— Тоже верно, но все равно рискованно, — глубоко вздыхает Бэкхён и кружит пальцами по пятнам леопарда на покрывале, продолжая слушать более приглушенный голос Ханя.  
  
— Я знал, на что шел. Тогда у меня не было выбора. Но лучше я позабуду на час о своей гордости, заработав столько же, за сколько бы мне пришлось потеть месяц и выслушивать унижения со стороны начальства или однокурсников.  
  
Бэкхён вспоминает, как глумились второкурсники, когда один из них увидел его, моющего чаны на кухне столовой, и весь сжался, опустив зазорно голову — Хань в чем-то был прав. Помимо прочего, он пожалел его и захотел помочь, даже если многим рисковал и ставил под сомнения их дружбу. Не каждый готов принять подобное признание. Лу — хороший парень и верный друг. Бэкхён ответит ему тем же.  
  
— Спасибо, — он приобнимает парня, но умалчивает о своем решении, чтобы не обидеть его.  
  
Бэкхён обещает, что сохранит в секрете тайну Ханя. Из-за подобного не отказываются от дружбы. И он чувствует, насколько благодарен за это Лу, перебрасываясь с молодым человеком улыбками на парах.  
  
Неделю Бэкхён не может нормально выспаться, рассуждая над предложением Лу. На учёбе тяжело сосредоточиться, когда мозг забит посторонними мыслями и возвращается к злосчастному порно-сайту. Он не знает, каким ветром его заносит в супермаркет, где Бэкхён приобретает бритвенный станок и смазку, к слову, по сниженной цене, поэтому берет сразу две полулитровые бутылочки из мягкого прозрачного пластика.  
  
Бэкхён пытается уговорить себя, что это всего лишь эксперимент. Он попробует. Если не понравится, то он в любой момент может со всем покончить. Бэкхён устанавливает камеру так, чтобы в экран не попадало его лицо, лишь только нижняя часть. Как-то девушка сказала ему о том, как он облизывает губы и стирает с них остатки еды — в этом есть нечто порнографическое. Поэтому Бэкхён решает проверить это на деле. Сердце Бэкхёна заходится в бешеном стуке, когда он в очередной раз, уже будучи один, пока Хань улетел на выходные к родителям, сам заходит на сайт и решает для начала зарегистрировать свой аккаунт. Оказывается, Хань забыл ему сказать о том, что все пользователи сайта после регистрации должны вносить ежемесячный взнос. Он не такой и высокий, но не для Бэкхёна, у которого на счету каждая монетка.  
  
Первая сложность, с которой сталкивается Бэкхён — фотография. Он должен как-то прорекламировать себя. Он не находит ничего более креативного, чем просто обрезать одну фотку с приложенными к губам пальцами. Немного таинственности не помешает. Пока что он не собирается светиться своим настоящим лицом на сайте.  
  
На деле все оказалось не так уж и сложно, как думалось изначально, хотя чужие голые задницы до сих пор пугали. После успешного создания профиля и указания псевдонима, Бэкхён долго раздумывает над временем трансляции. Он до сих пор боится, как и на свой выпускной, где ему пришлось танцевать на обозрении всей школы вместе с доставшейся ему в партнерши одноклассницей. От старых воспоминаний становится немного дурно, и, вновь переключившись на проблему насущную, он останавливается на «19:30». Так у него будет время принять душ и подготовиться морально в том числе к своему «позору», как он успел окрестить трансляцию. Интересно, что скажет Хань, когда узнает, что его экскурс, несмотря на все «только через мой труп», все же оказался применен на практике?   
  
Время приближается к таймеру, а Бэкхён волнуется все сильнее, окидывая комнату очередным дерганным взглядом. Он убрал всё, что могло бы намекнуть о его местонахождении, проверив уже, кажется, трижды. Напротив камеры — простая белая стена с постером AC/DC. Первоначально Бэкхён хотел снять и плакат: мало ли кто-то из зрителей не оценит его музыкальные пристрастия. Но задний фон казался слишком унылым и скучным, поэтому Бэкхён оставил постер на своем привычном месте.   
  
Парень ещё раз смотрит на часы и проверяет камеру. Неужели он действительно сделает это? Как же он дошел до этого? Но чувство собственной гордости, привитое с детства в его семействе, не дает пойти работать где-нибудь в придорожном Маке или разносчиком газет. Других вакансий Бэкхён не нашёл. А так он станет почти айдолом — предметом восхищения сотен, если не тысяч. Ему будут поклоняться, и если не вдаваться в подробности, это даже звучит достойно. Хотя кому он врет? Ничего хуже и придумать нельзя, мокрая фантазия кучки геев. Позор.  
  
На сайте высвечивается оповещение, заставляющее его вздрогнуть, вдыхая глубоко, словно в последний раз, и нырять в омут, полный черной, порочной мглы.   
  
 **Haneul on-line**  
  
Сердце уходит в пятки, стоит только осознать, что обратного пути нет. Бэкхёну до сих пор трудно понять, как он решился на подобное. Попытка — не пытка.  
  
«Всего лишь раз. А там посмотрим. Просто, выдержи это», — мысленно Бэкхён старается уговорить себя успокоиться. И с горем пополам ему это удаётся.  
  
Первым делом он смотрит на картинку себя и смущенно чешет нос. Из-за приглушенного света в его комнате изображение кажется не столь четким и ярким, пока не настраивается резкость и можно увидеть даже маленькую родинку в уголке губ Бэкхёна. В уголке ленты сообщений высвечивается число зрителей. Пока только четверо. Но это уже радует. Значит, геи находят нечто привлекательное в Бэкхёне. Парень невольно ухмыляется. И тут же нервно сглатывает сухой ком. Первый комментарий не заставляет себя долго ждать, хотя он еще даже ничего не сделал, лишь растерянно пялился в экран, собираясь с духом, чтобы начать. Бэкхён скользит взглядом по сообщению, вчитывается и заставляет себя сдержать нахлынувший поток брезгливости и не скривиться от чересчур слащавых слов.  
  
 _ **BigDaddy:** Какой сладкий мальчик, вы только поглядите. Можешь назвать меня «папочкой»?_  
  
— Да, «папочка»… — Подобная фраза дается ему совсем легко, вопреки всем ожиданиям. Он почти ничего не ощущает, кроме стыда, отчего дергано прикусывает губу и ёрзает на своей кровати, сминая в руках леопардовый плед.  
  
Лухан говорил, что начинать стоит постепенно, не давать слишком много, скорее, чтобы разогреть интерес. Так можно больше заработать. А еще так можно «наработать» определенное количество постоянных зрителей, которые будут томиться в своем желании, мечтая увидеть как можно больше, и платить, платить и еще раз платить, чтобы поощрить «желанного мальчика», опять же со слов Ханя.   
  
То, как Бэкхён вонзается своими ровными белоснежными зубами в нижнюю губу не остаётся незамеченным, он тут же получает новый комментарий от этого «папочки».  
  
 _ **BigDaddy:** Вау, вот это голос! Нисколько не жалею, что оказался на этом канале!  
  
 **SOSka:** и я!  
  
 **KingSZ:** Пока что мне всё нравится! Продолжай, малыш!_  
  
Число зрителей резко возрастает, стоит Бэкхёну с придыханием поблагодарить за комплимент «большого папочку».  
  
 _ **BigDaddy:** Этот милый голосок так подходит этим блядским губам. Оближи их._  
  
— Вот так? — юркий язычок беззастенчиво скользит вдоль красиво очерченных губ, смачивая их слюной, что так соблазнительно блестит в свете экрана.  
  
Всё ещё взволнованный, Бэкхён доволен тем, какую реакцию оказывает на этих извращенцев, ловящих кайф всего лишь от его легкого заигрывания. Частично юноша насмехается над теми, что раскрывают свои кошельки ради подобных забав. Таких дразнить и разводить на деньги — одно наслаждение. Вот если бы всё оставалось на столь же низком уровне простого озорства без последующих более откровенных действий с его стороны, иначе он растеряет всех зрителей и лишится не только возможности подзаработать, но и напрасных затрат на регистрацию на сайте.  
  
 _ **BigDaddy:** Приоткрой их буквой «о» и оближи по кругу. _  
  
Такие просьбы не кажутся Бэкхёну невыполнимыми, и пока они не выходят за рамки дозволенного, он послушно делает то, о чем его просят, особенно если за это еще и прилично заплатят. Рот красиво изгибается гласной, и язычок с особым усердием повторяет свой путь, в то время как глаза, словно по наитию, томно прикрываются, заставляя радужку соблазнительно переливаться в тусклом свете. Чёрт, он начинает забывать, что совершенно не хотел светить своим личиком при первой трансляции, но упустил тот момент, когда его лицо попало в кадр.  
  
 _ **BigDaddy:** Идеально. Так и представляю, как они обхватывают мой член. _  
  
Бэкхён старается не морщиться от неприятной картины. Вот уж фигушки он даст какому-то грязному члену попасть в его рот. Но дразнить чужое либидо оказывается внезапно приятным занятием, по крайней мере, на этом этапе, и он смелеет — прикасаясь кончиками тонких пальцев к губам. Те приятно тонут в нежной теплоте рта, и все это странным образом будоражит, заводит и отдается теплом в паху.  
  
 _ **SOSka:** богибогибоги, какой же ты офигенный! я твой фанат навеки! всё, подписываюсь на все последующие трансляции! ради такого ничего не жалко!_  
  
 _ **StarFker:** Пальцы! Народ, только взгляните на эти пальцы!!!_  
  
Кажется, подружка Бэкхёна была права, когда говорила, что его руки способны заводить людей не хуже горячих постанываний в ухо. У зрителей слишком бурная реакция на кажущиеся самому Бэкхёну весьма обычными руки.  
  
 _ **StarFker:** Пошали ими, пожааааалуйста!!!_  
  
В начале Бэкхён нерешительно слизывает с фаланг слюну, лукаво поглядывая в объектив веб-камеры, и медленно скользит ими по скуле вниз к шее, ощущая, как бьется под разгоряченной кожей пульс. Щекотно, но вместе с тем возбуждающе. Да, Бэкхёну стоит признаться, он даже возбужден. Такое внимание, такой интерес к его телу и его действиям заводит, и он делает еще один небольшой шажочек «к обеспеченной жизни» — мысленно утешал он сам себя.  
  
Влажные от слюны кончики пальцев касаются мягкой горошины соска, сквозь ткань хлопковой футболки, и приятные мурашки бегут вдоль поясницы. Первый тихий стон, отзывающийся приятной тягой в паху. Бэкхён продолжает кругообразными движениями ласкать кожу. Трение ткани о чувствительные горошины воспламеняет его лишь сильнее. В голове вертятся все нецензурные словечки, какие Бэкхён успел применить или услышать за свои годы жизни. Отчего же это настолько хорошо? Одной рукой он продолжает щипать свой сосок, а второй похлопывает по постели в поисках лубриканта. Шмыгнув носом, когда в его руке оказывается искомый бутылек, он выдавливает прохладную субстанцию на ладонь, увлажняя ею пальцы рук и возвращая их на возбужденные твердые соски. Футболка липнет к телу, но это совершенно не важно, когда прикосновения становятся ощутимее. Вскоре на ткани расплывается темное мокрое пятно, демонстрирующее крепкую юношескую грудную клетку и выпирающие ребра. Бэкхён жмурится и пытается разглядеть сквозь дымку неожиданного вожделения, что же пишут зрители. Он довольно хмыкает, заметив уйму положительных комментариев. Первым делом в числе последних он выискивает знакомый ему ник.  
  
 _ **BigDaddy:** Когда же ты начнешь раздеваться, солнце?_  
  
— Я — Ханыль, — на мгновение хмурит брови Бэкхён, демонстрируя своё пренебрежение к подобным обращениям, но тут же одергивает себя. Какая ему разница, как его назовут, лишь бы продолжали смотреть трансляцию. Приходится затолкать свою гордость куда подальше ради столь необходимых ему денег. В конце концов, никто не лапает его.  
  
 _ **BigDaddy:** Да, конечно, «небо». Такой же чистый и восхитительный. Мы видим…  
  
 **SOSka:** Но поделимся с тобой грязными мыслями, хе-хе-хе…_  
  
Бэкхён смотрит на число зрителей и чуть не присвистывает от удивления. Тысяча восемьсот. Всего за двенадцать минут, а он всего лишь пососал свои пальцы и пощипал сквозь футболку соски.  
  
«Давай же, Ханыль, не стесняйся покажи нам себя. Ты вряд ли разочаруешь», — Бэкхёна пытаются уломать несколько десятков комментаторов.  
  
Он осторожно подцепляет края футболки и быстро стягивает с плеч. Потяжелевшая от смазки ткань шлепается на пол с характерным влажным звуком. Об этом Бэкхён позаботится позже, а пока что его внимание полностью посвящено зрителям его падения в грешный мир взрослых развлечений. Ещё и для геев. Но, похоже, Бэкхён способен завести даже их. Он вновь одаривает свою грудь легкими скольжениями ладоней, теплых и липких от лубриканта, чертит подушечками волнообразные узоры, поддевая ногтем соски и закидывая со звучными грудными стонами назад голову. Бэкхён закрывает глаза и забывается. Хотя мигающий огонёк камеры напоминает ему постоянно, что он не одинок. И его блаженство разделяют десятки очевидцев. Правая рука подбирается все ближе к напряжению в свободных штанах молодого человека. Он легко сжимает твердый холмик в паху и тут же приглушенно поскуливает.  
  
Он так напряжен и возбужден. Как же так вышло? Ранее Бэкхён не рассчитывал, что сможет возбудиться от комментариев парней, видящих его в своих фантазиях явно не в роли актива. Он думал, что будет отвратительно и неприятно ласкать себя перед неизвестными ему людьми. Но как же он ошибался! Его плоть уже налилась кровью и больно пульсировала.  
  
 _ **SOSka:** давай же, покажи, насколько прекрасно твое хозяйство, небесный наш! _  
  
Недолго думая, хотя щеки и уши полыхают похлеще вареной свеклы, Бэкхён обхватывает пальцами свою плоть и вынимает из свободных широких штанов.   
  
 _ **SOSka:** вааа, красивый!_  
  
Реакция тут же ласкает его самолюбие, подтверждая, что аудитория у него очень отзывчивая и благодарная. По крайней мере, девочки не реагировали на его достоинство с таким восхищением. Похоже, парни способны «по-достоинству» определить то, чем их наградила природа, и лучше разбираются, какой «жезл судьбы» является привлекательным.  
  
 _ **BigDaddy:** А ты пассив или актив, солнце? _  
  
— А кем ты хочешь, чтобы я был, дэдди? — Бэкхён шире раздвигает бёдра и постукивает стволом по напряженному животу, оставляя блестящий влажный след. Он указательным пальцем разрывает тонкую нить естественной смазки, тянущуюся от головки, и облизывает кончиком языка обветренные сухие губы.  
  
 _ **SOSka:** , а я бы хотел, чтобы меня натянули на такой!   
  
 **KingSZ:** А я сам хочу, только пусть покажет свою дырочку! _  
  
— Хорошего понемногу, господа, — увиливает Бэкхён с заметной хриплотой в голосе. — Сегодня лишь я и мой дружок развлекаем вас одиноким вечером, который станет горячим.   
  
 _ **KingSZ:** Я уже горю, парень…   
  
 **ActBoy:** Вот же повезло кому-то! Потрясающе. Я бы отсосал!_    
  
Его плоть нескромно осыпают комплиментами, и это так заводит, правда, куда больше смущает факт того, что через глазок камеры на него пялится… тысяча восемьсот зрителей, жаждущих увидеть больше.  
  
Он оттягивает крайнюю плоть, оглаживая налитую кровью головку, распределяя вязкую смазку по нежной коже и добавляя побольше лубриканта для более приятного ощущения. Веки предательски смыкаются, чтобы не видеть собственного грехопадения и заодно лучше сосредоточиться на мелькающих в мыслях образах, что помогли бы ему быстрее все это закончить, но взгляд упорно цепляется за диалоговое окно. В сознание впивается чей-то слишком воодушевленный комментарий, просящий «облизать свои липкие пальцы», и спину холодят неприятные мурашки. Он делает вид, что не замечает этого, зажмуриваясь слишком упорно. Пытаясь найти в недрах своей памяти свою последнюю подружку, у той была красивая фигура, очень женственная, и даже приличного размера грудь, которую было так приятно сминать в ладонях, и…   
  
Воображение делает свое дело. Тело напрягается в приятной судороге, и влажные пальцы орошает белесая сперма. Бэкхён чувствует себя удовлетворенно и даже расслабленно, совсем легко улыбаясь, но стоит только открыть глаза, как приятная дымка исчезает. Пора его поздравить с первой публичной дрочкой! «Красота!». До чего же ты докатился, Бён Бэкхён!  
  
 _ **KingSZ:** Это было так горячо, малыш!   
  
 **SOSka:** её так много, хочу, чтобы ты кончил так в меня! _  
  
 _ **BigDaddy:** Теперь оближи пальцы, детка! Используй свой похотливый язычок. _  
  
Бэкхён отчаянно пытался игнорировать все, что успевал прочесть в потоке восхищенного флуда, но вот это. Чтобы он и… Взгляд невольно опустился на собственные пальцы, и в горле моментально встал тошнотворный ком. Кажется, его слегка повело, и он не сдержал эмоций, поморщившись, тут же себя одергивая, чтобы его зрители не заметили. Но рука в противовес его мыслям сама тянется к губам, и Бэкхён на пробу слизывает с корня большого пальца белесое семя, при этом массируя поджавшуюся мошонку с вялым после разрядки членом. Может, оттого, что Бэкхён до сих пор не отошел после бурного оргазма, но он смелеет, обсасывает пальцы целиком, перекатывая на языке собственную сперму, выталкивая её изо рта и возвращая вновь внутрь проворным язычком. Господи, что за бесстыдства он творит! Откуда в нем столько распутства, раз его возбуждает то, что он пробует на вкус собственное семя?!  
  
Звук вибрации мобильного его немного отрезвляет. Он тут же перестаёт заниматься рукоблудством и впивается осмысленным взглядом в монитор.  
  
 _ **BigDaddy:** Кто-то возбудился вновь, вы только гляньте! Мы требуем продолжения банкета!_  
  
Кажется, пора было заканчивать это представление, да и то мерзкое сообщение виноватое в его странном порыве очень кстати завалили всё новыми и новыми, читать которые он и не собирался.   
  
— Надеюсь вы хорошо провели время, — Бэкхён искренне пытается выдавить из себя улыбку, надеясь, что такое его слегка натянутое состояние просто спишут на недавний оргазм. — Еще увидимся, — он пытается неуклюже отсалютовать, казаться естественным и милым, но стоит только дрожащим пальцам закрыть видео-трансляцию и отключить камеру, как последнее спокойствие покидает его душу, а стыд возвращается, заставляя уже по ключицы подступить яркие пятна румянца.  
  
Голова со стуком опускается на стол, и он глубоко и медленно дышит, словно на занятии по самоконтролю. Это был провал. Наверняка ни у кого и сомнения не было, что происходящее не то, что не приносило ему удовольствия, а даже было противным, еще и поморщился в конце. Позор. Даже подрочить нормально не может. Его же просто засмеют за такую «трансляцию», и стоило оно того? Те копейки, что он в итоге, может быть, получит после этого часа стыда и унижения? А больше всего он не ожидал от себя, что в какой-то момент ему начнет нравиться происходящее. О чем достаточно красочно намекал полуэрегированный член, покачивающийся в нетерпеливом ожидании возвращения приятной ласки.  
  
Бэкхён спешит в душ, прихватывая с собой сменную одежду. Он хочет избавиться от этого неприятного липкого чувства на своем теле и в своей груди. Неделю точно Бэкхён не сможет выкинуть из головы свое публичное унижение. Душ помогает расслабиться, но не избавляет от тревоги.  
  
Все последующие дни после возвращения Лу Ханя ему мерещится, что на него странно смотрит то студент, пытающийся открыть свой шкафчик, то повариха, накладывающая ему рис в тарелку в университетской столовой, то Лу, который словно догадался, чем в его отсутствие промышлял его драгоценный друг, оказавшийся на деле не таким уж и гомофобом.  
  
Бэкхён старается забыть о совершенной глупости, на которую он пошел, полностью отчаявшись как-то иначе в скором времени исправить свое положение. Хань тоже не достает его с расспросами, чем же Бэкхён занимался в субботу с воскресеньем, раз он случайно наткнулся на поблескивающий квадратик презерватива под своей кроватью. Да, Бэкхён пытался отогнать от себя неприятные мысли очередной ночкой в компании симпатичной первокурсницы с искусствоведения, но это не помогло. Мало того, что он не смог позабыть, так ещё его сильно подвёл «Бён-младший», не поднявшись в самый ответственный момент! В итоге оба любовника, что Бэкхён, что девушка, остались неудовлетворенными. Кажется, у Бэкхёна нарисовалась серьёзная проблемка в виде моральной травмы после проведенной веб-трансляции. И Бэкхён абсолютно не знает, что ему с этим делать и как вернуть себе своё мужество. Похоже, Лу заметил его скорбящее над потерей стояка выражение лица, отчего предложил в очередной раз «по пивку» и посмотреть какой-то футуристический фильм, в котором при каждом упоминании «члена экипажа» Бэкхён был готов мычать от безысходности.  
  
В выходные корпящего над рефератом Бэкхёна добивает окончательно сообщение, пришедшее на мобильный, что отдает вибрацией до самого мозга через крышку стола. Он морщится, на ощупь находя телефон, и… замирает. Понимая, что это пришло оповещение из банка, и уж это ему видеть слегка волнительно, хоть и интересно. Страшно, что его старания игры гея на публику оценили слишком низко, слишком дешево потому, что-то, что он показал было… отвратительным и низкосортным. Очередной глубокий вдох, вся мужская решительность собранная в кулак, и крошечная кнопка разблокировки.   
  
Сумма, которую он видит, кажется ему просто ошибкой. Оттого экран телефона еще дважды потухает и разблокируется вновь. Он выравнивается на стуле, натягиваясь, как струна, и все еще не может поверить в то, что это не шутка. Кажется, вся боль и стыд от пережитого им позора слегка поутихли. Либо новичкам везёт, либо он и впрямь эталон гейской красоты. Может, он не зря всё это затеял? Тут же реферат отодвигается на задний план, когда Бэкхён задумывается о том, как же ему стоит поступить в будущем.  
  
Через два часа на сайте геев мигает новое оповещение для всех пользователей:  
  
 _«Новая трансляция Ханыля состоится в следующую субботу в 20:30»_.


	2. Трансляция II

 

Привычно компанейского и любящего пошутить вместе с коллегами Чанёля редко можно застать в гордом одиночестве, с задумчивым выражением лица и остывшей едой, превратившейся в неаппетитную и неприятную на цвет коричневую массу из-за обильного соуса из чёрных бобов. Такое поведение озадачивает многих его коллег, которые любят посещать ту же самую лапшичную, что и он. Располагается эта закусочная недалеко от здания издательства, на которое работает этот талантливый фотограф.  
  
Главным качеством, за которое его ценили и уважали, как мастера своего дела этой профессии, является: умение найти в каждом прекрасное и выгодно это подчеркнуть. К нему обращались многие, в каждом ранее он мог отыскать что-то своё, особенное, что было невидимо для глаз окружающих. Но в этот раз пазл никак не хотел складываться. Чанёль всё больше ловил себя на крайней степени придирчивости: модели были не те, улыбались не так, не та фактура, типаж, а их руки! Разве можно с такими работать?  
  
«Обычные руки, как и у всех», — отметил, пожимая плечами и с укором фыркая, Минсок, подходящий в тот момент к другу и вырывающий из его рук толстую папку с чужими портфолио, которую больше двух часов дотошно разбирал и мусолил в своих руках Чанёль, доходя до мелочности по отношению к фотографиям с изображёнными на них привлекательными моделями, — «Не пытайся спихнуть на бедных моделей свою временную творческую импотенцию» — друг не щадил Чанёля, радостно прыгая на его яичках. Но ему казалось этого мало, поэтому он продолжал подливать масло в огонь и называл Чанёля «придирчивым и капризным засранцем». Именно поэтому Пак дался в бега, трусливо спрятавшись в лапшичной в самом дальнем углу, подальше от взглядов случайных прохожих с улицы и забредших одновременно с ним в закусочную проголодавшихся людей. У Чанёля была последняя надежда на любимую лапшу, что она поднимет ему настроение и его творческая жилка вновь станет крепкой и несгибаемой как фаллос Колосса, но его постигло горькое разочарование. А ведь поедание столь вредного чачджамёна — последнее средство против хандры и кризиса в жизни. Последний раз он заправлял им желудок при расставании с бывшей. А ведь они были вместе со второго курса университета. Он даже начинал строить планы об их уютном совместном гнёздышке и детках-спиногрызах, но не судьба, как оказалось.  
  
— Друг называется, — в очередной раз вздыхает Чанёль, чувствуя себя преданным и брошенным на произвол судьбы, а точнее в темную яму, именуемую «большой, толстой, вонючей клоакой» жизни.  
  
Он пытается не обижаться на Минсока. Чанёль ведь не его бывшая, которая бросила его всего лишь от того, что Пак подумал, будто бесплатный годовой абонемент в фитнес-клуб обрадует девушку. Но, вместо этого, та решила, что Чанёль считает её «разжиревшей свиньёй» и пытается намекнуть, что ей не помешало бы похудеть. Нет, что вы, он вовсе не обижен. Просто он подустал от неизменной чёрной полосы в поиске модели для проекта, завязанного на рекламе ювелирных изделий. Нужно было как-то выбираться из панциря и находить пути для компромисса. Но неужели он настолько придирчив, что его требования не могут быть удовлетворены. Хотя бы в творчестве он может остаться удовлетворённым, раз с этим не выходит в плане секса? Даже Минсок начал ему намекать, что, может, дело именно в этом, что Чанёлю нужна новая подружка или парень. Пак никогда не придавал особого значения полу. Если ему и его второй половинке хорошо, то почему бы и не встречаться? Может быть, он воспитан по старинке, но простой трах по пьяни на одну ночь его не устраивал довольно давно, ещё со студенческих лет. Тогда он решил, что вечеринки не помогут ему сдать экзамены, а случайные связи могут обернуться к нему задницей в виде венерического заболевания, несмотря на то, что презервативы всегда были наготове.  
  
— Вот мы и добрались до сладенького. Привет, хмурый кексик, — Минсок явно пребывает в хорошем расположении духа, поэтому озорно хлопает друга и коллегу по плечу, от чего тот вздрагивает и бросает на мужчину озлобленный взгляд. — Почему наша сладкая задница не дождалась меня и присосалась к стулу за самым дальним угловым столом?  
  
Не обращая особого внимания на витающую вокруг Чанёля тёмную ауру, Минсок разворачивает другой стул и усаживается напротив фотографа. Он приветливо кивает знакомой официанточке, и та уносится на кухню, чтобы отдать заказ для завсегдатаев лапшичной. Минсок практически ни разу не изменял своим вкусам и безошибочно выбирал острый суп с морепродуктами.  
  
— Может потому, что этот «кексик» хотел погоревать в одиночестве, и чтобы другие не доставали выговорами касательно его крайней принципиальности? — немного более озлобленно, нежели хотелось бы, выдыхает Чанёль и возвращает внимание густой жиже, в которую превратилась некогда аппетитная лапша. Он обижен на Минсока за то, что тот вовсе не думает поддерживать его или понять, и не пытается это скрывать. Друзья должны поддерживать и приносить чувство уверенности в себе, а не ломать крылья и лишать всякой надежды на удачный исход длительных поисков.  
  
— Что, так и не нашел модель для проекта? — вот и посыпалась новая «соль» на всё ещё открытую, не зажитую «рану». Спасибо Минсоку, который не думает успокоить, и лишь сильнее вводит друга в состояние отчаяния. Вряд ли Ким делает это умышленно и пытается ввести друга в депрессию. Наоборот, так он даёт отчаявшимся и опустившим руки стимул бороться дальше, опять же, по его собственным словам. У него свой взгляд на вещи и отношения, как и на людей, поэтому его слова могут больно отозваться в сердце другого человека, и Минсок бровью не поведёт, когда режет правду-матку.  
  
— Так и не нашел, — очередной глубокий вздох фотографа, в котором столько обиды и отчаяния, что даже «каменный Ким» на пару секунд медлит с ответом.  
  
— И в чём загвоздка? Разве тебе не прислали анкеты всех парней-моделей города? — Минсок тут же переключается на принесённую официанткой, кокетливо хлопающей накрашенными ресницами, тарелку с красным супом и плавающими в нём щупальцами маленьких осьминогов и мидиями. И только после того, как в его рту расплывается остро-солёный вкус чампона, он вновь поднимает глаза на друга.  
  
Чанёль разрывается между вариантами: встать и уйти или приложиться головой о стол. Они ведь говорили об этом неоднократно, и их последний разговор закончился не очень приятно, особенно для Чанёля. Он не хочет опять слушать, что тратит время зря, но во взгляде Минсока плавает ожидание, поэтому его вынуждают ответить, не позволяя вновь убежать от диалога на столь неприятную, становящуюся всё более раздражающей тему.  
  
— Нет подходящей, — он обессиленно выдыхает, переключая всё своё внимание на сменившую лапшу чашку с кофе, и вертит белую посуду в руках, ощущая жар горячего напитка на кончиках пальцев. — Все, кого предложила Хванха, на одно лицо. Нет ни одного интересного типажа, а мне не нужна работа «на отвали». Этот проект важен для меня, и жеманный мальчик с пластиковым лицом, субтильным тощим телом и нездоровым цветом лица от булимии меня не устраивает! — напускное равнодушие улетучивается тут же. Стоит только Чану начать, он уже не может остановиться, ярко жестикулируя, пытаясь, наконец, донести другу свою позицию. Вот только зря старается, потому что Минсок думает иначе, не столь масштабно.  
  
— Не понимаю тебя, Чан, кого ты ищешь? — тот лишь вздыхает, словно негодуя, качает головой и ковыряется в ракушке, подцепляя палочками мидию, забрасывая её в рот и тщательно пережёвывая. — Модель или того, с кем собираешься провести остаток своих дней, чтобы не мог налюбоваться этим «идеалом мужской красоты»?  
  
— Под этот образ для своей фотосессии я ищу особенного парня, — Чанёль талдычит это другу уже который день, и, откровенно говоря, его это, если быть полностью откровенным с собой и окружающими, поддостало. — Мне нужна муза, чтобы любой, кто увидит фотографии, понял, почему именно эта модель. Мне нужны взгляды, полные восхищения и влюблённости, а не сухое «ну, ничего так», понимаешь?  
  
— Пока ты будешь продолжать привередничать и носиться в поисках своего эфемерного восхищения, Ыквон сдаст проект первым, несмотря на то, что его результат вряд ли превзойдет твой, и директор отдаст спецвыпуск ему, а ты останешься ни с чем, мой милый друг, — из уст Минсока это звучит крайне убедительно и правдоподобно, поэтому Чанёль почти верит этому, вот только это куда больше цапает за живое и рисует совершенно не радужные перспективы.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы мой концепт представлял абы кто, — Пак с трудом сдерживает рвущиеся наружу крики, вместо этого зло шипя, почти рыча, учитывая его низкий голос. Когда же ему наконец удастся вбить это в голову столь непонятливого друга?  
  
— А я не хочу, чтобы ты потом весь извёлся, когда люди в очередной раз не увидят твоего таланта, — Минсок и не думает давать заднюю, это звучало не менее настойчиво, чем слова парня перед ним. — Чанёль, ты способен своими снимками сделать из любой гусеницы бабочку. Просто поверь в себя и не гоняйся за несуществующим.  
  
— Он существует! — в голосе Пака звучат нотки твёрдой уверенности в том, что его поиски когда-то, да будут по достоинству вознаграждены.  
  
Слушать это дальше Чанёль не намерен. В конце концов, если бы он всегда прислушивался вот к таким советам и шёл на поводу у других, он бы никогда ничего не добился. Этот проект для него важен, и пустить всё на самотек сродни самоубийству.  
  
Минсок, конечно, всё понимает, он тоже не дурак, но эта несвойственная его другу одержимость не внушает никакого доверия. Чанёль перебрал каждую модель почти по кусочкам и забраковал каждую из них, словно одержимый, пытаясь найти что-то «неземное». Остывшая еда кажется уже не такой вкусной (да и вряд ли бы была, когда с поисками даже самое любимое пресно на языке), а Чанёль, и без того давно махнувший рукой на свой обед, и вовсе поднимается из-за стола, бросая сухое «приятного» и скрываясь за тяжёлой дверью лапшичной, даже не вслушиваясь в прощальные «пока, кексик» Минсока.  
  
Ещё в начале своего тяжелого пути к становления мастером своего дела, Чанёль клятвенно себе обещал ни в коем случае не прельщаться деньгами или славой, всегда ставя на первое место хорошую и качественную работу. Правда тогда, в далёкие времена студенчества, его обещание скорее звучало как: «созданная за деньги хреномуть — не лучший рекламный агент таланта». Годы идут, а данное обещание выполняется всё так же строго и непреклонно, как бы ни манили баснословные суммы своим обилием нулей. Так же и сейчас. В какой бы он жопе ни оказался из-за своих принципов.  
  
У проекта, над которым он работал последние недели, большой потенциал, и выбрать для него посредственную, совершенно обычную модель, коих в одном только Сеуле пара-тройка сотен, — преступление, которое Чанёль себе не простит. Он уже не новичок, чтобы делать такие опрометчивые поступки, к которым его неоднократно пытался подбить Минсок. Подобная ветреность позже может отразиться на всей его карьере. А имидж для фотографа — это всё.  
  
В календаре данный день Чанёлю можно смело отметить как «отвратительный». Он начинает понимать свою бывшую подружку и её красные крестики рядом с «весёлыми» деньками в жизни каждой половозрелой девушки. И радости не приносит даже возвращение домой, где его встречает лишь пустой холодильник и рыжий мяукающий проклятия в адрес нерадивого хозяина кошак. Разбаловал он тваринку, что сказать, ведь крайне комично, когда на него жалобно мяукает пухлое пушистое создание. Нехотя Чанёль достаёт с полки сухой кошачий корм и высыпает его в миску, в которую тут же мордочкой ныряет животное, и тут же оттуда доносится хруст пищи на зубах. Пак чувствует легкий укор, что в последнее время он как-то подзабил на своего рыжего товарища. Но если тот не отощал, а шерсть кажется гладкой и ухоженной, значит, всё в порядке. Наверное, ему стоит поблагодарить соседку снизу, которая заботиться о его коте вместе со своими двумя, пока Чанёль проводит целые дни на своей работе. Но не расценит ли та это как флирт? Потому что Чанёлю надоело, что его взгляды, слова, жесты люди частенько расценивают иначе, отлично от смысла, который он в них вложил. Позже Пак заваривает лапшу, которой и так пресытился за день, но еда помогает отвлечься от переживаний, гладит мурлычущего кота, направляется в свою маленькую комнатушку и, усевшись за компьютерный столик в своей комнате, включает свой старенький, но любимый ноутбук, который давно бы стоило сменить на более продвинутый, особенно с его работой. Но пока что тот прекрасно функционирует и работает без сбоев, поэтому можно поднакопить денег на поездку в Японию.  
  
Думать не хочется совершенно, а тело ломит от элементарного желания отдохнуть. Отдохнуть от работы, от постоянной, не оставляющей его ни на минуту проблемы с моделью, которая уже, откровенно говоря, высосала все силы, но одна только мысль о том, что он не успеет, что не найдет подходящую модель и Ыквон получит этот проект в свои бездарные ручонки, вызывала негодование. Становится дурно, тошно, и назревает только один вариант.  
  
Одна интернет-страница сменяет другую, а в глазах уже порядком рябит от мелькающих профилей симпатичных мальчиков и накачанных юношей. Симпатичных, но не достаточно. Они все кажутся бездушными блеклыми куклами, в которых не цепляет совершенно ничего. А Чанёль упорно ищет именно представителя мужского пола. Именно в этом и заключается весь «изюм» его задумки — модели-парни, точнее, кто-то один, который смог бы достойно представить продукцию престижнейшего ювелирного дома Кореи и стать образом для рекламы за рубежом. Именно для последней миссии не подходил лишь бы кто смазливый и утончённый. Чанёль пытался найти кого-то, кто бы отличался от всех.  
  
Часы тикали и часовая стрелка медленно подбиралась к часу ночи, а Чанёль продолжал до красноты в глазах перебирать всевозможные сайты, где бы он мог подыскать что-то достойное для своих снимков. Везде не хватает каких-то крупиц, что, казалось бы, не важны и вовсе, но для Чанёля это дело чести и его профессионализма. Его модель должна быть идеальна. Не только в его глазах, но и в глазах всех, кто развернет журнал на страницах фотосессии. Чтобы тогда не осталось ни одного, кто бы без восхищения, лишённый дара речи, не смотрел на эти снимки.  
  
Вот только идеального в нашем мире не существует, в этом он убеждается сначала каждые три минуты, а после и шестьдесят секунд, разглядывая очередного попавшегося на глаза кандидата в модели и щелчком мыши переходя к следующему. Всё чаще выскакивают в предложенном порно-сайты, а судьба в очередной раз тыкает его носом в рекламу одного определённого. Чанёль, кажется, совсем уже поехваший крышей из-за поисков, начинает слышать в голове тихий приторный голосок: «дружочек, пора бы тебе расслабиться и перестать забивать голову работой».  
  
Не сказать, что это расстраивает или не является правдой, отдохнуть от мучивших уже достаточно долгое время волнений и впрямь не помешало бы, так ещё и сайт, как нельзя подходящий для этого дела, но совершенно нет подходящего настроя. Он откидывается на спинку кресла, прикрывая до чёртиков болящие и раздражённые глаза, тихо смеясь, чуть хрипло, уставши. Он действительно устал от этих поисков, от взглядов на работе, от вечных вопросов и советов Минсока. Под конец Чанёль выдает смешок, который переходит в обессиленный вздох.  
  
— Пора завязывать со всеми этими поисками в никуда, — Чанёль сдаётся и уже готовится закрыть все вкладки, чтобы побеждённым и уставшим отправиться спать, морально приготовившись к завтрашней, вернее, уже сегодняшней, порции укоров со стороны Минсока, как на глаза попадается реклама того самого порно-сайта, где слайдами сменяются гифки, одна из которых и заставляет Чанёля поменять свои планы. На ней мало что можно разобрать, но выглядит она маняще и эффектно, так, что мужчина, как под гипнозом, не может оторвать от неё свой взгляд: мелькающие на экране тонкие пальцы и немного смущённая, почти развязная ухмылка потрясающих губ. В такой комбинации это выглядит настолько заманчиво, что на момент, наверное, пятнадцатого повтора с отвлекающими побочными гифками, Пак чувствует, как медленно заводиться и становится неуютно в штанах. Он, совершенно не задумываясь, щёлкает по ссылке, переходя на сайт, пестрящий картинками и гифками схожего содержания, нередко даже более пошлого и откровенного, от которых хочется закрыть глаза и закрыть окно с сайтом. Он без труда находит «ту самую» мелькающую в топе самых популярных. Сердце начинает отбивать взволнованный ритм, по телу расплывается предвкушение зрелищного видео, наполненного эстетическим удовольствием и культурным оргазмом в довершение, но…  
  
— Все люди на видео нашего сайта являлись совершеннолетними на момент съемки… Да, да, да, мы об этом знаем… Огромное количество людей, готовы в любой момент разделить все ваши интимные фантазии. Порно-чат, трансляции, галереи… — Чанёль пробегает взглядом по строчкам, которые его мало интересуют, пока в голове сидит один конкретный образ. Только на одной он спотыкается, как о грабли, которые тут же ударяют по самому больному, по его яйцам, заставляя пялиться на экран и неверяще хлопать глазами. — Просмотр записи онлайн-трансляции пользователя «Haneul» стоит 100 пунктов для пользователей сайта или же вам необходимо внести оплату размере 50 $ USD. Пятиминутное превью и начало трансляции Вы можете посмотреть бесплатно. — Чанёль вновь пялится на сумму и несдержанно выругивается. — Едрить-колотить, сколько? Это я за что такие деньги отдать должен? За просмотр чужих гениталий?  
  
Он возмущённо бурчит себе под нос и размахивает руками. Он спихивает с кровати нагло разлёгшегося на одеяле кота, стряхивает с поверхности шерсть и выпроваживает животное за дверь, предусмотрительно закрывая на ключ. Тихое мяуканье только распаляет его негодование по поводу заоблачных сумм. Он готов истерично рассмеяться в голос. За что, прикажете, он должен выложить столько деньжищ? И где гарантия, что ему действительно необходим этот человек с потрясающими руками и призывно приоткрытыми губами. И не факт, что тот проживает в Сеуле, даже Корее. Может быть, он вообще с другого уголка света, например, из солнечного Майями? Но если верить своему внутреннему голосу и чутью фотографа, который имел дело с иностранными моделями, то юноша на видео точно азиат, но это вновь не говорит, что он из Южной Кореи, а не, скажем, из гей-кварталов Сан-Франциско или Рио-де-Жанейро.  
  
Но эта гифка с удивительно прекрасными руками и грешными губами продолжает гипнотизировать Чанёля, заставляет нервно сглатывать от сухости в горле и сжимать в тонкую линию губы, пребывая в сомнениях, стоят ли такие деньги того, что в конечном итоге заполучит на полноценном видео Чанёль. Сначала стрелка мышки, не двигаясь, расположена возле бесплатного превью, но после резко двигается вбок. «Оплатить просмотр». Щелчок. Чанёль сделал свой выбор и надеется, что не ошибся. К появившейся на экране форме регистрации Чанёль привык. Она ничем не отличалась, например, от тех, которые он отправлял для участия в конкурсах фотографий. Поэтому этот этап он проходит крайне быстро. Все мысли были исключительно о чрезвычайно желанном видео, где он сможет наконец узнать, воочию увидеть, что из себя представляет этот Ханыль.  
  
«Flash61» — это казалось остроумным только первые пару секунд, пока перед глазами не промелькнул десяток чужих ников, что пестрили пошлостью, вульгарщиной и, порой, откровенным идиотизмом, намекая на весьма незрелый возраст пользователей, которые, возможно, где-то откопали мамины кредитки.  
  
Он только высокомерно хмыкает в ответ на свои примечания. Возможно, он не самый зрелый из числа зарегистрированных на сайте, но точно поадекватнее многих. Именно этим он утешает себя, перечисляя с карточки драгоценные 50 баксов, по которым сердце кровью обливается, но мужественно терпит, прокручивая в памяти пальцы, не дающие ему покоя. И, какого же было его удивление, когда на деле те оказались даже более прекрасными, нежели могли передать жалкие секунды короткого отрывка на гифке. Чанёль не может подавить восхищения, как-то крайне немужественно вскрикивает и тут же проглатывает непонятный бубнёж. Его пальцы ещё сильнее впиваются в мышку, больно давят на пластик. Пришло время понять: происходит ли всё в реальности или Чанёль прикорнул, пока бился в отчаянии над поиском модели. Но боль не исчезает, а это означает, что он наяву видит эти восхитительные руки, о которых он вряд ли уже позабудет.  
  
Ханыль смущённо улыбается, чувствуя себя явно неловко под пристальным взглядом сотен виртуальных зрителей, и это заводит. Парень не настолько развращён и распущен для подобных делишек. Что несомненно во вкусе Чанёля. Губы юноши заметно подрагивают, а юркий, чуть розоватый в тусклом освещении язык раз за разом смачивает пересыхающие от волнения губы. Нежный, мелодичный голос слегка дрожит, с явным трудом вытягивая сладкое «папочка», видимо, от волнения. И после Чанёль слышит знакомый и родной ему с детства язык. В десятку, Чанёль, ты оказался прав — парень кореец! И это просто немыслимая удача для него. По крайней мере, он сможет договориться и объяснить, если появится случай, этому «Небу» (оказалось, что и здесь Пак не ошибся, ник был корейским), насколько сильно мир глянцевых журналов нуждается в его руках.  
  
Эти улыбки, нежные слова, обращённые к неизвестному, кто также пялился в своё время, как и он, на экран компьютера, а это невинное, чувственное создание, от которого Чанёль начинает медленно плыть. Его напряжение отдаётся пульсацией в паху. Он не уверен, чувствовали ли остальные зрители то же самое, глядя на этого неопытного, слишком уж напуганного молодого человека, но Чанёль не может оторвать от него взгляд. Новой звезде веб-представлений для геев, если верить рекламе сайта, непривычно такое внимание, он крайне стеснителен, с трудом выполняет довольно невинные просьбы. И это Чанёлю трудно не заметить. А ещё нельзя не отметить вместе с тем, насколько ему это нравится, возможно, даже неосознанно. Но его затвердевшие бусинки сосков, что так четко проглядывают через намокшую от лубриканта ткань футболки, весьма красноречивы. Юноше нравится, но он слишком зациклен на чём-то другом, судя по его немного отстранённому взгляду и прикушенной в раздумьях губе, чтобы признаться в этом. Что-то незримое сдерживает его, не дает почувствовать себя раскрепощенным перед зрителями. Как бы Чанёль хотел оказаться тем, кто смог бы раскрыть все неограниченные возможности этого Ханыля. Интересно, а настоящее ли это имя? Хотя оно очень подходит картинке, что разворачивалась перед ним. «Небо». С детства Чанёль любил им любоваться, его Интаграм до сих пор заполнен фотографиями неба.  
  
Чанёль, кажется, подмечает каждую деталь, даже совершенно ненужную ему. Возможно, это часть его профессии — подмечать то, что, казалось бы, невидимо другим, определять по неловким жестам, дрожанию груб, взглядам в сторону, биению сердца, которое чувствуется даже через видео по судорожно вздымающейся груди, насколько скован и смущён человек, чтобы раскрыть весь свой дарованный природой потенциал. Этот молодой человек явно способен на многое, и далеко не только в сфере модельного бизнеса. Впервые за последние несколько дней навязчивая мысль в мозгу фотографа блекнет, сейчас её место занимает нечто более увлекательное, поглощающее целиком и полностью — возбуждение.  
  
Юноша на экране, может, тянет время, поэтому его движения будто нерасторопны. С Чанёлем они раздеваются почти в одном ритме, немного неуверенном, дёрганном. При этом каждый преследует свои цели. Ханыль новичок, поэтому неудивительно, если он хочет побыстрее закончить, кажущуюся ему пыткой, трансляцию. Когда у Чанёля другое на уме. Он поспешно берётся за «язычок» молнии и тянет его вниз, стаскивая с себя впервые со времени покупки ставшие невыносимо тесными джинсы. Он неотрывно наблюдает за каждым движением тонких пальцев изящной ладони, что обхватывает без лукавства, но с некой долей неуверенности красивую плоть. Он зачарован, способен лишь рвано дышать, жадно впиваясь взглядом в экран, в точности повторяя каждое движение того — медленно лаская раскалённое до предела возбуждение, смазывая большим пальцем, растирая по стволу, капельки естественной смазки, сочащиеся всё более обильно из щёлки. Чанёль уже не помнит ни о проекте, ни о модели, которую как проклятый искал столько дней. Не помнит. И напрочь забывает себя, когда сдавленный стон ласкает слух, а стекающая с пальцев белёсая сперма — душу. Паку не хватает совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы догнать юношу в этой внезапной эйфории и нахлынувшей палитры чувств. Они будто разделили её одну на двоих.  
  
Чанёль немного запаздывает, кончая секунд на двадцать позже. Тем временем кончик языка, словно изучая, касается сперва одного пальца, а после, смелея, второго и каждого последующего, покрытого липкой спермой. Дыхание перехватывает, и даже экран на секунду пропадает из поля зрения Чанёля, полностью закрытый тёмными кругами от подоспевшего оргазма. Голова идёт кругом, и лучше не становится, даже когда зрение проясняется. Парнишка совершенно бесстыдно перекатывает на языке лужицу собственной спермы, что так старательно собрал с каждого пальца, и это зрелище не для слабонервных, особенно в лице Пака, готового мысленно ко второму заходу, но обмякший член иного мнения. Необходима небольшая пауза. И Чанёль готов вновь испортить одежду и замарать крышку стола каплями спермы в качестве ещё больше платы, демонстрирующей, насколько сильно его волнует этот невероятный парень.  
  
Сознание и здравый смысл не заставляют себя долго ждать, находя Чанёля все такого же разморённого, наполовину раздетого и испачканного собственным семенем. Он немного растерян, зато может с уверенностью заявить, что Минсоку больше не нужно намекать на необходимость завести подружку и пару раз трахнуться с ней, демонстрируя, что она может прописаться у него на постоянку. Чанёлю и так хватает сожителей в виде скребущегося под дверью кота. Пак полностью удовлетворён, словно только что принял непосредственное участие во всем разврате, развернувшемся в записи. Он не хочет думать о том, что было бы, если бы он смог взаправду дотронуться до парня с видео, и чем бы это закончилось, если одно только изображение имело столь бурный эффект с не менее неожиданными приятными для Чанёля последствиями.  
  
Но есть нечто, что настораживает, даже пугает, и это вовсе не реакция на запись с порно-сайта, а осознание того, что Чанёлю этих двадцати восьми минут просто недостаточно. Слишком мало. Этого сексуального юноши настолько мало, что даже плата в 50 долларов уже и вовсе не кажется завышенной баснословной суммой, а жалкими грошами. У этого совершенства на экране нет цены, хотя он продаёт время за созерцание своего удовлетворения за бесценок. Чанёль, не обращая внимание на испорченную материю, вытирает ладонь о джинсы и решает просмотреть профиль пользователя, совершенно неподходящего этому грехопадению, сайту с порно-веб-трансляциями, ник-неймом. Его маленькое небо. Почему-то именно его, уже сейчас и так уверенно, словно искал модель, а нашёл свою личную «голубую мечту». Кажется, что он готов за ним отправиться даже в чертов Рио-де-Жанейро, если этого потребует ситуация. Этот юноша обязан стать его… его моделью, разумеется. Большее вряд ли светит Паку. Где он, а где этот офигенный парень. С ним он заполучит не только этот проект, но и вообще любой. Весь чёртов мир, который без раздумий прогнётся под ним. Чанёль никогда не рассматривал позиции пассива, но готов подставить свою задницу (конечно, будет намного приятнее, если распирающий его член будет принадлежать Ханылю, а не какому-то левому чуваку), ради одной встречи с ним.  
  
Вот только профиль Ханыля пуст. Нет ни одного видео, ни одного лишнего слова о себе, и даже на фотографии нет ничего, что могло бы как-то подсказать Паку внешность парнишки: немного нахально растянутый в ухмылке чувственный рот и рука на шее с заметной родинкой на большом пальце, которую не так легко приметить на фото, но она бросалась в глаза на видео и уже вошла в ТОП-3 того, на что у Чанёля встаёт с первого взгляда. От пустоты на профиле Паку хочется выть от отчаяния, но глаза замечают то, что вселяет в него крохотную надежду на возможность узнать большее.  
  
 **«Следующая онлайн-трансляция пользователя Haneul начнется через 4 дня 5 часов 37 минут».**  
  
Уж её-то он не пропустит. Даже если наступит конец света. У Чанёля свой апокалипсис — ломка по новому видео с этой звездой видеотрансляций для геев. И пусть весь мир идёт к чёрту!  
  


***

  
  
Широкая ладонь с весьма характерным звуком опускается на стянутое пиджаком плечо Минсока.  
  
— Сладкий хмурый кексик проголодался, а ты? — улыбка Чанёля как никогда подходит характеристике «во все тридцать два».  
  
Минсок ощутимо вздрагивает под тяжестью чужой руки, слегка ошарашенным, немного пугливым взглядом смотрит назад, где стоит его милый друг. Сейчас он как никогда походит на маньяка: растрёпанный, не выспавшийся, со слегка вырисовывающимися кругами под глазами, но счастливый не иначе как до усрачки, будто кому-то перепала неожиданная огромная удача.  
  
— Конечно… — тот на автомате кивает, поднимается с места и следует за другом, всё ещё будучи слегка озадаченным такой разительной переменой. Помимо прочего, это настораживает и пугает Минсока. Уж не свихнулся ли часом его друг из-за этих поисков модели?  
  
Куда, спрашивается, девался угрюмый, задумчивый Чанёль, который только и делает, что накручивает себя насчёт проекта и модели, с которыми всё никак не сложится? Этот же какой-то до неприличия довольный, расслабленно откидывается на спинку стула, даже не думает усаживаться за самый «тёмный» столик, выбирая тот, что у широкого окна, и, подперев рукой подбородок, мечтательно смотрит на улицу, проезжающие машины и глубоко вздыхает из раза в раз, словно влюблённая девица. Не то чтобы Минсок не рад такой перемене, но напрашиваются весьма логичные, как ему кажется, вопросы. И он не станет дожидаться подходящего момента. В конце концов, Ким привык говорить всё прямо и честно.  
  
— Ну и что скажешь? — Минсок постукивает пальцами по столу, с нетерпением ожидая ответа и подкрадываясь, как умный хищник к жертве, к желаемой теме. Его с момента появления на горизонте лопоухого переростка с широкой лыбой крайне интересуют причины, от чего тот светится, как начищенный медный таз. — Как вчера прошёл день? Вечер?  
  
Минсок с нажимом произносит последнее слово, подчёркивая, будто понимает, что могло послужить такой разительной перемене.  
  
— Без происшествий, — чересчур задорно выдает Чанёль, бросая радостный взгляд на официантку с дымящейся тарелкой мисо на подносе. Он с благородностью, как и его довольно урчащий кот, мурлычет «спасибо, солнце», обезоруживающе улыбается, заставляя ту смущённо рдеть, а Минсока возвести глаза к потолку с включёнными пропеллерами электрической лампой.  
  
Не то чтобы его не радовало такое хорошее расположение друга, но, когда неизменно изо дня в день приходилось лицезреть «танец умирающего лебедя», такая резкая перемена настораживает. Особенно в сложившейся ситуации, когда нужно рыдать крокодильими слезами, чтобы не профукать стоящий проект.  
  
— Мне тебя поздравить? Ты нашёл модель, да? — щёлкает пальцами Минсок, когда его внезапно осеняет. Не нужно подтверждения, чтобы быть уверенным в своей правоте. Таким он бы вряд ли видел Чанёля, будь причина в хорошем сексе или в бабушкиных блинчиках с кимчи. На данном этапе жизни в приоритетах Чанёля на первом месте стояла фотосессия, и только отпавшая проблема с выбором модели могла его так изменить.  
  
— С чего такие выводы? — Чанёль всё ещё пытается сохранить «похерфейс», оставаясь рассудительным и спокойным, с некоторым удивлением выгибает бровь и поднимает недоумённый взгляд на друга. Но Минсок чувствует, что фитилёк уже загорелся и вскоре произойдёт великий взрыв, выплескивая наружу все истинные эмоции Пака.  
  
— Вот как бы тебе объяснить, — Минсок старается ответить другу той же сдержанностью и чопорностью, но выходит сомнительно. На губах появляется ехидная усмешка. — Ты весь сверкаешь и блестишь, как новенькая монетка, как клептоман, заметивший то, о чём мечтал всю жизнь и что, наконец, может перепасть ему в руки, как маньяк, приметивший лакомый кусочек, блуждающий в одиночестве в тёмном лесу, как…  
  
— Всё, остановись, я тебя понял, — похлопывает по плечу, призывая мужчину замолчать, Чанёль и мотает осуждающе головой. Вот почему Минсок насколько проницательный? Как он смог настолько точно понять причину радости своего друга? Может, он послушался друга, решил наладить личную жизнь, а не любовался, к своему собственному стыду, ублажающим себя на камеру красивым молодым человеком со звучным ником «Ханыль»?  
  
— Окей, ты подловил меня, но если бы ты только его видел! — тут же изо рта Чанёля с быстротой пули вырываются слова-комплименты по отношению к парнишке, заставившему перевернуть все устои Чанёля вверх дном, как мысли о поджимающих сроках сдачи своей фотосессии для публикации в журнале. — Ты просто не представляешь, что это за парень, да с его руками все проекты будут моими! Од идеален, то, что я так долго искал, по крайней мере точное попадание во всём, что мне удалось увидеть и приметить моим цепким взглядом хладнокровного профи.  
  
Одна бровь Минсока тянется вверх в жесте, который означает «парень, с тобой всё в порядке, или мне пора назначить тебе приём у психолога?». Когда в этот момент голова Чанёля забита мыслями иного характера и картинками, как и его компьютер, сотнями скринов с загруженного видео, парочка из которых особенно волнует Пака, а также воспоминаниями о сне, где не было преграды в сотни, может, тысячи километров, и он был рядом с симпатичным парнем, имени которого не знал, поэтому во время утренней дрочки выкрикивал безликое «Ханыль», дорисовывая к мягким призывным губам другие черты лица.  
  
Чанёль, не умолкая, продолжает расписывать в красках все достоинства молодого человека, которого Минсок точно не видел ни в одном агентстве и ни разу не слышал о подобном «шедевре рук божьих и матери-природы», никак иначе и не назвать все эти комплименты, отвешиваемые незнакомцу. Минсок терпеливо ждёт, когда в лёгких Чанёля закончится кислород и тот, в поисках очередного глотка чистого воздуха, не решит перевести дыхание. Именно тогда Ким пользуется окошком в пламенных речах друга, чтобы задать ему весьма логичный вопрос, весь этот словесный понос точно должен стать предзнаменованием скорой встречи, уж тогда Минсок сможет воочию увидеть этот оживший образец красоты и грации.  
  
— Как скоро я самолично смогу с ним познакомиться? Ты уже предложил ему работу? Или хотя бы дал свою визитку?  
  
— Нет, что ты, случая не было. Но если такой представиться, то я его точно не упущу! — уверяет его Чанёль, хотя глаза потерянно блуждают по поверхности стола, а нижняя губа оказывается под натиском зубов. Что-то напрягает Минсока в этом разговоре и в ситуации в целом, пока что он не знает, где подвох, поэтому задаёт побочные вопросы.  
  
— Как вообще так получилось, что ты с ним познакомился? И где произошла эта встреча? — он уже думает над тем, насколько непросто будет сделать из паренька с улицы звезду фотосессии ювелирных украшений и сколько времени это может занять, ведь у того ноль опыта в подобном, если верить Паку, но при этом он фотогеничен, а Чанёль мастер своего дела и может даже из говна сделать конфетку, которую с радостью отведает заказчик. Из-за мыслей о зловонном Минсоку приходиться отстранить от себя тарелку с супом. И именно тогда он понимает, что его друг и коллега в одном лице пребывает в крайней степени растерянности, смотрит на него взглядом нашкодившего щеночка.  
  
— Там вообще дело такое… — Чанёль пытается подобрать более-менее подходящие слова, чтобы описать не иначе как весь апофеоз того пиздеца, в который влип совершенно случайно. — Вообще, как бы… в интернете…  
  
«В интернете, значит…» — отмечает про себя Минсок и сканирует друга пристальным взглядом. У него чуйка на всякого рода подвохи, а здесь намечается нечто крайне занятное и весёленькое, то, что он вряд ли захочет пропустить.  
  
— Не просветишь, где именно на просторах интернета ты наткнулся на такое чудо расчудесное? — глаза мужчины с явным подозрением сужаются.  
  
— Был один сайт, — опускает голову Чанёль и старается уйти от пристального взгляда друга, он его не смущает, а делает немного неуверенным, словно его застали вчера за «горяченьким», будто Минсок расставил по его дому скрытые камеры и видел весь его вчерашний позор, — чуток с порно…  
  
«Чуток порно» многое объясняет Минсоку. Он с сожалением и даже жалостью смотрит на Чанёля, осознавая, насколько это безнадёжный случай, не имеющий никаких перспектив в будущем. О каком парне с порно-сайта может вообще идти речь? Это несерьёзно, даже смешно. Но Минсок пытается сдержать сочувственную улыбку. Чанёль вряд ли с ним согласится, да и когда он его слушал? Вот любит же всё усложнять. Нашёл, называется, модель.  
  
— И ты, значит, уверен, что этот твой «чудо-юноша» на самом деле парень, а не пятидесятилетний мужик с пивным пузом и не тринадцатилетняя девочка? — скепсис Кима просто зашкаливает, и в этом нет вины Минсока. Разве можно верить сайту, где не то что оргазм, там даже удовольствие имитируют. Он как-то даже слышал от особо опытных «порноманов» их отдела, что даже сквирт могут сейчас имитировать. Поэтому в то, что описанный Чанёлем парень реально существует, верится с трудом.  
  
— Я видел его член, — Чанёль выпаливает даже быстрее, чем успевает сообразить, как это выглядит, и тут же тушуется, косясь по сторонам, надеясь, что его никто не слышал, продолжая уже на порядок тише, чуть склонившись к столу. — Мин, инфа надёжная, я видел собственными глазами. Это была онлайн-трансляция.  
  
Как аргумент это выглядит сомнительно, но у Чанёля другого нет. Он видел почти всё, и рассчитывает в ближайшее время увидеть не только то, что было ему доступно на протяжении получаса видео, а даже больше. Как старался себя убедить Пак: нужно удостовериться, что парнишка действительно подходит его проекту, а это не было мимолётным помешательством на фоне недотраха. Те пальцы, которые он успел разглядеть, несомненно, подходили со своим изяществом тем украшениям в каталоге, которые Чанёль хотел бы использовать для своей фотосессии. Он готов уверить каждого в том, что не только эти украшения, но и любое другое засияет в новом свете, если его будут рекламировать эти богичные руки. И непонятно, кто что украшает: ювелирные украшения пальцы или же наоборот?  
  
— Чанёль, мне же не нужно такому большому мальчику объяснять, насколько это всё… — Мин пытается подобрать подходящее слово, которое будто вертится на кончике его языка, постоянно неуловимо растворяется. Остаётся лишь щёлкать пальцами и смотреть с жалостью на друга, прокручивая в голове каждую пришедшую на ум мысль и случайно не проговорившись, не назвать его самым последним идиотом.  
  
Глупо? Пожалуй. Слишком самонадеянно? Даже более чем. Безнадёжно? Определённо, да. Но всего этого не озвучишь, ведь каким бы крутым и самоуверенным Чанёль ни был, он всё ещё «художник», человек искусства, и как бы он это ни скрывал, он очень ранимый, и нет ничего хуже, чем убить в таком человеке стремление своей неспособностью поверить. Минсок себе такого позволить не может. Уж лучше пусть он упустит этот проект, явно не последний на его веку, чем потеряет желание создавать свои потрясающие фотографии. Таких творцов, как Чанёль, мало, даже в их стране, не то что в столице. Очень жаль, что он набрёл не на ту модель и продолжает с упёртостью барана гнуть свою линию. Любая модель могла бы стать прекрасной в руках такого специалиста.  
  
— Что именно, Мин? — Чанёль похож на маленького невинного ребенка, с любопытством глядящим на друга, ожидая его слов, и, опять же, Минсок не может себе позволить обидеть того или пошатнуть его веру в собственные силы. Не так поступают друзья. А он хочет быть для Чанёля лучшим другом и не разочаровать его. Именно поэтому приходится тихо вздохнуть и спросить:  
  
— Ты настолько уверен, что всё у тебя получиться? И проект с этой моделью-новичком будет сдан в срок?  
  
— Я сделаю ради этого всё! Мин, ты просто его не видел, он… — Чанёля вновь распирает от восхищения. Новый поток весьма лестных эпитетов сыплется в адрес того парня, который сейчас должен не переставая чесать нос или же разразиться воистину страшной нескончаемой икотой.  
  
Минсок только молча кивает, глядя на друга и мысленно желая ему удачи. Чанёль крайне везуч, это он успел доказать. Интересно, насколько судьба благосклонна к нему? Мужчина с радостью станет свидетелем его фиаско или триумфа и в любом случае окажет свою поддержку.  
  
Но одного обещания и поддержки было маловато. Ханыль всё больше проникает под корку мозга и посещает мысли Чанёля. На работе, дома, во время обеда, разговора с коллегами, друзьями, на отдыхе в парке Чанёль не перестаёт думать о нём. Минсок призывает его успокоиться, хотя бы на несколько часов забыть о проекте и пареньке, подумать о чём-то другом. Но Чанёль просто не может. Пак отсчитывает не просто дни, а минуты, не выпускает из рук мобильный или постоянно смотрит на часы в офисе, выжидая тот самый момент. Словно от этого зависит всё, не только судьба Чанёля, а всего человечества. Наверное, этот молодой человек невероятно хорош собой, иначе бы друг Минсока так не убивался по нему днями и ночами. Ким беспокоится, что такая зацикленность может стать фатальной, превратившись в одержимость, но он продолжает просто быть рядом с Чанёлем и старается подыгрывать ему, заставляя себя улыбаться, хотя в душе сильно переживает.  
  
В день трансляции Чанёль, кажется, мало что соображает. Он ещё более рассеян и не сосредоточен на работе, чем в последние четыре дня. Аппетит пропадает. Он впервые отказывается от обеда, предпочитая доделать поручения и побыстрее смотаться с работы домой.  
  
Минсок осознаёт, что такое поведение его друга сродни влюблённому глупцу, а не профессионалу, стремящемуся на встречу к своей музе. Это подогревает его интерес, настолько ли хорошо этот юноша, как о нём говорил Пак. Он дождётся фотосессии, так и проверит. А пока он оставит друга наедине со своими демонами.  
  
Возможно, Чанёль нарушает правила дорожного движения и пару раз едет на красный, но он точно в этом не уверен, потому что мысленно уже находится за ноутбуком в своей комнате. Он просит прощения у своего питомца, не обращая внимания на жалобную мордашку, закрывается в комнате и переодевается в домашнее.  
  
Чанёля слегка коробит от ожидания, и даже будучи дома, возле ноутбука, он не может найти себе места, сгорая от нетерпения и потирая потные ладони друг о дружку. Он уже выбрал этого парня. Это был вполне осознанный и профессиональный выбор. Пак пытается себя в этом убедить, когда расплачивается за вторую трансляцию и прощается со своими отложенными на отпуск сбережениями. Хотя в голове продолжает пищать тонкий неприятный голосок, что это только самовнушение. Чанёль всего лишь хочет вновь увидеть этого очаровательного Ханыля, в этот раз имея возможность пообщаться через чат зрителей.  
  
Осталось полчаса. Только полчаса. Нет, ещё полчаса. Время, кажется Чанёлю, тянется слишком медленно. Он старается отвлечься хотя бы на что-то. Перекусывает энергетическим батончиком, просматривает новости за день, узнаёт свежие сплетни, какая звезда с кем встречается или же, наоборот, рассталась. Но мысли у Чанёля только об одной ярчайшей «звёздочке». Ждать уже нет сил, всё чаще приходится вытирать вспотевшие от волнения ладони о бока. В по десятому разу голове прокручивается план с тьмой корректировок о том, как ему удаётся совершить задуманное, как его надежды оправдались, как он не менее взволнованный просит Ханыля уже по настоящему его имени принять ту или иную позу. И что-то подсказывает Чанёлю, что он впервые осквернит свои же распечатанные фотографии, заляпывая их спермой после мастурбации на изображенного на них молодого человека.  
  
Чанёль даже на Новый Год с таким рвением и предвкушением не отсчитывал последние десять секунд, как делает это до начала трансляции. Он обновляет страницу, тыкает на кнопку дрожащим от волнения пальцем и нервно проводит кончиком языка по верхней губе, ощущая солёный пот над ней. Тут же губу пронзает боль — Чанёль кусает её, стоит только возникнуть на видео не слишком чёткому изображению. На экране виднеется тускло освещённая комната, а перед самим экраном пока ещё довольно скромно восседает на самом обычном, как и в предыдущем видео, деревянном стуле юноша.  
  
Его лицо так же скрыто. Взгляду достаются только губы, которые приближаются к экрану. Звезда трансляции проверяет сигнал и настройки камеры. В кадр попадают его тонкие, длинные ухоженные пальцы, а по спине Чанёля пробегают мурашки от того, что он может лицезреть их в прямом эфире. Этого короткого движения, более тесного знакомства с губами парня хватило, чтобы заценить не только их, но и выглядывающие из глубокого выреза обычной серой футболки выразительные ключицы. У того широкий размах плеч, но при этом они кажутся хрупкими, до них хочется дотронуться и приобнять парнишку, прижать к груди, ощутить биение его сердца. Чанёля вновь начинает уносить в дальние дали страны «Фантазия» и, мотнув пару раз головой, он приводит мысли в порядок, хотя из-за картинки на экране тяжело не думать о чём-то другом. И он уверен, что не один такой.  
  
Ханыль всё так же сомневается в своих действиях, хотя в этот раз чувствует себя явно увереннее, комфортнее. Он тихо здоровается с аудиторией, которая, к его собственному удивлению, уже насчитывает с пару тысяч, что заставляет удивлённо присвистнуть. Не только его, но и Чанёля. И ему понятен такой ажиотаж. Сразу посыпались десятки сообщений, и, судя по приветствиям многих, они были не новыми зрителями как Чанёль, а с первой трансляции следили за этим молодым дарованием в мире эротики. Конечно же, Пак чувствует себя немного сконфужено и задето, ведь в этот момента Ханыль улыбается и кивает головой в качестве приветствия другим, с глупыми и порой пошлыми никами. Наконец он собирается и печатает в диалоговом окне примитивное «Здравствуй». Это приветствие, казалось бы, банальное, но, странным образом, выделяется на фоне приторных до скрежета на зубах «детка», «малыш» и «сладуля».  
  
— Здравствуй, — почти робко отзывается тот, а в голове Чанёля начинается пиздец вселенского масштаба от одного простого слова, обращённого именно к нему.  
  
Он гулко сглатывает и учащённо моргает, пялясь в экран компьютера, не веря своим глазам. Наверное, именно так чувствуют себя все, кто своими пошлыми, даже грязными комментариями пытается привлечь к себе внимание Ханыля, чтобы именно его из сотни мелькающих и сменяющих одно за другим сообщений заметила эта звёздочка порно-эфиров.  
  
Это, несомненно, было ему. Больше просто некому отвечать в столь приличной манере, учитывая, что Чанёль один на весь чат не попытался отпустить комплиментов его внешности, его пятой точке или проглядывающим через ткань соскам, не напоминал про прошлый эфир и не использовал никаких других фраз, используя заезженные клишированные уменьшительно-ласкательные. В голове за считанные секунды прокручивается приветствие только ему, Чанёлю, и тот готов отдать все свои сбережения, лишь бы услышать это «здравствуй» в реальности. Микрофон искажает голос. А он даже так звучит очень приятно, опьяняя своей нежностью.  
  
 _ **BigDaddy:** малыш, ты стал таким популярным, тебе должно быть очень лестно?_  
  
 _ **KingSZ:** ты ведь приготовил для нас что-то особенное, не так ли?_  
  
Ханыль явно мнётся, словно есть то, что он хотел бы испробовать, но пока что слишком скован и зажат, чтобы воплотить это на камеру перед уже тысячами зрителей. А те, понятное дело, ждали чего-то более откровенного, нежели то, на что, как и Чанёль, дрочили в прошлый раз.  
  
— Подарите мне немножко поддержки, ребят, чтобы всё, о чём я думал, смог воплотить в реальность? Для меня пока что всё в новинку, — это не похоже на игру.  
  
Парень кажется неопытным. Это Чанёлю довелось осознать при просмотре записи первой трансляции. И сейчас искренность его слов не вызывает сомнений. Невинный, может, даже девственник во всех смыслах, который дарит себя и свою невинность зрителям. Это частично заводит Пака, но с другой стороны, он ощущает укол ревности и сожаления: не так должно было всё случиться. Этот парнишка должен был купаться в любви на постели вместе со своим любовником. Но Чанёль понимал все тяготы жизни, когда лишён выбора и приходится зарабатывать подобным образом. Конечно, он может ошибаться, и этот юноша просто осознал, что ему приятно чужое внимание, комплименты, его заводит ублажать себя при зрителях, получая за это весьма неплохие деньги.  
  
Конечно же в чате на просьбу Ханыля посыпались одобрения, кто-то старался приободрить, при этом отвешивая комплименты сомнительного содержания, кто-то просто писал, что с нетерпением ожидает, чем же их сегодня удивит «малыш». Чанёль поморщился от этого обращения. Оно не соответствовало изображению. На нём был симпатичный парень, возможно, чуть младше Чанёля, но уже сформировавшийся, с натренированным гибким телом. Возможно, такие обращения позволяют представить себе, будто этот юноша их парень, которому было бы приятно, когда его вторая половинка нежно шепчет ему на ухо подобные словечки. Чанёля, откровенно говоря, тоже такое заводило, когда он нежно обнимал в трогательный личный момент свою вторую половинку или когда мог во время секса, не контролируя свой язык, произнести «детка» или «маленький», но это происходило крайне редко. Потому что крайне редко Чанёль испытывал нечто волшебное, особенное, или секс должен был быть по-настоящему обалденным, от чего бы срывало башню. Схожее чувство Чанёль ощутил четыре дня назад за просмотром записи трансляции.  
  
Тем временем Ханыль встаёт со стула и, словно танцуя, покачивает бёдрами. В этот момент Чанёль представляет все варианты поз, освещения, чтобы выгодно подчеркнуть все достоинства не только украшений, но и этого юноши, его гибкого тела, в особенности рук, бёдер. Чем больше он раскладывает извивающееся на экране тело на отдельные составляющие, тем дальше его уносит от профессиональной задачи. Эти мысли, планы просто растворяются. Последняя правильная мысль мелькает в момент, когда рука Ханыля приподнимает край футболки, открывая вид на голую кожу и выпирающую косточку таза.  
  
Парнишка робко стаскивает с себя футболку, в этот раз намного быстрее, нежели в предыдущий. Невозможно не заметить тысячам голодных взглядов тонкий, худой стан и то, как парень ёжится, вероятно, от холода или же до сих пор стесняется раздеваться перед другими. До сих пор он неуверен и сконфужен, несмотря на ранние оды в его адрес. Наравне с взволнованностью от приоткрывшихся голых участков кожи, у Чанёля возникает желание приободрить, поэтому он, не особо задумываясь, пишет:  
  
 _ **Flash61:** У тебя красивая фигура._  
  
Сразу же, подражая ему, но в более фривольной и вульгарной форме, появляются новые сообщения, о том, как Ханыль «волнует и заводит», как от его тела «встаёт» всё, что только возможно. Парнишка выдаёт лёгкую улыбку и кивает, и Чанёль уверен, что именно его сообщение вновь попалось тому на глаза. Хотя вероятность крайне мала. Но Чанёль по жизни оптимист и думает исключительно в положительном ключе. Для того, чтобы его возвращать с небес на землю есть такой замечательный друг как Минсок.  
  
Лестно, что юноша замечает, выцарапывает взглядом и безошибочно находит из сотен сообщений его. Пожалуй, самым запоминающими является тот отрезок, когда Бэкхён обращается напрямую к Чанёлю, называя «Флэшем». Интересно, пережил бы Чанёль, если бы парнишка назвал столь же чувственно его настоящее имя? Пак успел тысячу раз пожалеть, что не использовал свое имя, а придумал этот ничем не примечательный никнейм. А ведь он ни раз прокручивал в голове момент их встречи, как этот немного хриплый мягкий голос так же, как сейчас, произносит имя Чанёля.  
  
В окошке чата новые просьбы, парнишка судорожно вздыхает и кивает вместо ответа, присаживаясь обратно на стул и внимательно следя за тем, чтобы не засветить своё лицо в кадре.  
  
Ханыль начинает с малого, даже с «пройденного», скользя будоражащим воображение языком вдоль подушечек пальцев, касаясь ими напряженной бусинки соска. Неприкрытый в этот раз футболкой, он явно смущается куда больше, но приятные ощущения берут верх, заставляя кончики пальцев двигаться смелее, сжимать твердую бусинку, чуть оттягивая, и тяжело вздыхать. Микрофон наверняка передает это не так четко, и Чанёль более чем уверен, что вживую этот звук способен просто свести с ума. Хотя сам лично и так уже давно растерял остатки здравого смысла. Он должен искать модель, а не парня, с которым хотел бы переспать, а на деле всё больше склоняется ко второму варианту, как бы он ни желал этого не признавать.  
  
 _ **Flash61:** Твои пальцы такие утончённые. Аристократичные._  
  
Держать себя в руках, а мысли в голове становится всё сложнее, и всё бы ничего, но с каждой минутой трансляции мысли становятся всё разнообразнее и «грязнее». И Пак в плане фантазий и того, что вертится в голове, мало чем отличается от остальных комментаторов. А как он раньше свысока на них смотрел и высмеивал. Теперь Чанёль на собственном примере осознаёт, насколько тяжело даётся ему контролировать себя, реакцию своего тела.  
  
— Спасибо, — звучит тихо, с придыханием, и Чанёль готов поклясться, что именно ему: другие комментарии пестрят желанием скорого стриптиза и поближе рассмотреть «аппетитные булочки». Ханыль пока ещё скромен до того, что не решается признавать и пока не торопится осознавать всю свою привлекательность. Его пылающее от смущения лицо (хотя Чанёль видит только подбородок и скулы) ярое тому подтверждение.  
  
Пак просмотрел в своей жизни достаточно видео для взрослых, но впервые настолько сконфужен и растерян, пока окидывает жадным взглядом чужое статное тело с проглядывающими на животе мышцами пресса, по которым он бы с радостью провёл рукой, что, собственно и делает, ощущая лишь слегка тёплый экран ноутбука. Здесь фотограф принимает окончательное решение, которое одновременно успокаивает и будоражит, — он отыскал желаемую модель. Лучше Ханыля никто не сможет справиться с этой задачей. Сейчас он продолжает наблюдать за трансляцией совершенно по другой причине. И эта самая причина медленно набухает в его штанах, поэтому смотреть за движениями и лёгкими самоудовлетворяющими ласками молодого человека становится крайне неудобно.  
  
 _ **Flash61:** Такой красивый._  
  
Чанёль не помнит, когда успел написать и отправить это сообщение, пока думал о своём и поглаживал пах, глядя на Ханыля. Неудивительно, что тут же его закидали насмешливыми комментариями.  
 _  
 **SOSka:** Кто-то втюрился в наше распрекрасное Небо. Закатай губу обратно, парень, и встань в очередь._  
  
Не прошло незаметно от других зрителей то, что Ханыль слишком часто отвечает на сообщения Флэша, словно выискивает их среди остальной массы из грязных намёков и пошленьких фраз. Вполне вероятно, что новую звёздочку порно-чатов ревнуют к нему так же, как и он к ним. И Чанёль может это понять, ведь каждый хочет получить капельку внимания, а ещё лучше исполнение хотя бы одного желания. Но Пак мало обращает на это внимание, как, впрочем, и Ханыль, который не зацикливается на возмущениях и полных обиды сообщениях. Никто не собирается покинуть трансляцию. Наоборот, всё больше желающих посмотреть, что же случится дальше, ведь Ханыль обещал удивить и позволить себе что-то новенькое на радость дрочащей в этот момент (Чанёль полностью уверен в этом) публике.  
  
Тонкие ухоженные пальцы юноши, преследующие Чанёля в самых развратных снах, уверенно легли на пах, сминая возбуждение сквозь ткань явно домашних штанов, и Чанёль невольно ловит себя на том, что неосознанно повторяет за Ханылем, так же сминая собственную затвердевшую плоть, что явно просит большего. Больше прикосновений, больше ощущений, и если говорить совсем откровенно — Ханыля. Ему откровенно мало того, что он видит, даже если в этот раз всё происходит онлайн. Большой палец давит на головку члена через материю, возбуждение неустанно нахлынивает волнами. Мозг требует продолжения, вопит: «Больше зрелищ!» Теперь мысли о проекте даже не приходят на ум. Вся кровь несётся вниз, к наливающемуся силой пенису. Чанёль чувствует, как на белье остаётся влажное пятно, неприятно холодя кожу.  
  
 _ **Flash61:** Ты очень милый, но, умоляю, покажи мне свою тёмную сторону._  
  
Чанёль просит сам толком не зная чего. Вероятно, это самая смелая и откровенная фраза, которую он отправил до этого момента.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — Пака поражает, насколько точно Ханыль может отыскать именно его сообщения.  
  
Он ощущает себя польщённым таким вниманием, теперь даже не вчитываясь в поток новых возмущений остальных, они равнодушно отходят на задний план, когда внутренний фанат кричит от радости и сильнее заводится. На ум приходит столько грешных мыслишек, Чанёль теряется и не знает, как сформулировать то, чего бы он хотел от юноши в первую очередь. Он вспоминает чувственные изгибы тела того и пальцы автоматически стучат по клавиатуре, набирая свою, пожалуй, точно самую сумасбродную идею за весь вечер:  
  
 _ **Flash61:** Можешь поиграть с собой пальцами?_  
  
Чанёль видит, как тот сомневается. Всего пара секунд. Красиво очерченные губы напрягаются, сжимаясь тонкой полоской, а после по ним проходится кончик влажного языка, смачивая слюной. Это завораживает даже больше, чем дразнящие движения тонких пальцев на тёмно-золотистых твёрдых сосках.  
  
— Хорошо… — прерывисто, неуверенно выдыхает Ханыль. Атмосфера странная, словно они остались наедине, не существует других настырных комментаторов и зрителей, будто сейчас Чанёль общается через веб-камеру со своим любовником, парнем. «Парнем» — от этой мысли приятно щекочет в груди и теплеет в области сердца. Размечтался ты, Пак Чанёль. Впервые он следует совету и закатывает свои губёшки. Конечно, такому не бывать. Даже если ему посчастливится просто пообщаться с молодым человеком, то вряд ли его заинтересуют отношения, особенно со своим «фанатом гей-трансляций».  
  
Юноша неуверенно привстаёт, стаскивая всё ещё болтающуюся на бедрах одежду. Его руки чуть подрагивают от волнения, он не собирается отступать, особенно видя, как от возмущений зрителей не остаётся и следа. Он медленно поворачивается спиной к экрану, оборачиваясь через плечо, чтобы быть уверенным, что камера ловит то, о чём его попросили, чуть ниже лопаток и выше колен. Тут же возмущения сменяют подбадривающие «о да, детка, превосходный ракурс!», «зачётная задница», «какие орешки!». Это немного льстит, хотя он до сих пор крайне растерян и робок в своих действиях, поэтому движения выходят немного резковатыми.  
  
При демонстрации упругих ягодицы и чувственной линии бёдер, которую крайне редко можно встретить у парней, начинается настоящая массовая истерия среди зрителей. У Чанёля появляется непреодолимое желание сжать их покрепче в своих пальцах, оставляя следы, возможно, даже испробовать их упругость зубами, полюбоваться на эти метки на слегка загорелой золотистой коже, что так и манит быть помеченной. По-новому внутри просыпается собственник, не готовый мириться с тем, что такую прелесть видит не один он, хотя совершенно не имеет на то право.  
  
— Там? — приглушённо тихо интересуется Ханыль, приводя Чанёля в чувства и призывая вместе с этим всех успокоиться. Всё равно в этот момент тому крайне тяжело вчитываться во всё, что ему пишут в окне чата.  
  
Чанёль забывает, как дышать, когда тонкие узловатые пальцы слегка прогнувшегося со скрипом кровати в спине Ханыля сжимают округлые половинки, чуть разводя их в стороны, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение тугой, совершенно чистый, побритый, периодически сжимающийся в такт дыханию анус. Тот явно готовился к подобному, и это кажется таким пошлым и в то же время таким невинным, что в горле начинает першить. Прокашлявшись, Чанёль отвечает, понимая, что Ханыль явно ждёт от него хотя бы какой-то реакции. Иначе велика вероятность, что юноша просто переключится на кого-то другого. А Пак не должен этого допустить.  
  
 _ **Flash61:** Да. Ты можешь порадовать меня? Растянуть себя сначала одним, а потом двумя пальцами?_  
  
Было ли это чересчур откровенно? Согласится ли Ханыль на подобное? Чанёль начинает рвать на себе волосы, что, вероятно, он мог перегнуть палку и юноша с деликатно замнёт эту просьбу. Пак морально готов к отказу и поэтому начинает набирать новое сообщение, когда Ханыль решает ответить, всё так же неуверенно и крайне смущённо:  
  
— Я мало что знаю, поэтому не откажешь в помощи, Флэш?  
  
Вновь вспыхивает волна негодования среди зрителей, в этот раз комментарии более грубые и непосредственно касаются самого Чанёля, кто-то, не стыдясь, переходит на мат. Но разве это может задеть Чанёля, когда его просят о подобном, просит сам Ханыль. Он откидывается на спинку стула, спускает ниже штаны с боксерами, достаёт из ящика тюбик лубриканта и выдавливает на ладонь прозрачную субстанцию, чтобы рука легче скользила по плоти, пока он будет наслаждаться фееричным зрелищем, от предвкушения которого у него образовался уже крепкий стояк. Чистой рукой он пытается дать указания, глядя на подрагивающие явно от волнения тонкие пальцы Ханыля.  
  
 _ **Flash61:** Сочту за честь. Выдави на ладонь немного смазки и хорошо распредели её на пальцах._  
  
Трудно признаться даже самому себе, но его мелко потряхивает от одной только мысли, что сейчас Ханыль сделает то, о чём попросил именно _он_. Пак прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щёк, чтобы не выдать первый гортанный стон, когда в поле зрения появляется практически неиспользованный тюбик смазки с дозатором. Чанёль на пробу проводит своей влажной рукой по стволу, представляя на месте своих эти сводящие его с ума хрупкие фаланги пальцев молодого человека на экране. Он облизывается и тихо постанывает, не отводя взгляда от блестящих в приглушённом свете комнаты пальцев звезды порно-трансляции и даже не моргая. Это заводит, сносит голову напрочь, опьяняет так, как ни один алкоголь.  
  
 _ **Flash61:** Умница. А теперь заведи руку за спину и просто потри ими анус._  
  
Пара тонких идеальных пальцев слегка боязливо проскальзывает между ягодиц, всё ещё чуть разведённых второй рукой, медленно оглаживая складки ануса. Приходится щуриться и приблизиться к экрану, чтобы получше разглядеть это завораживающее зрелище. Чанёль сжимает член у основания и шипит, злой на себя же за то, что слишком быстро приблизился к грани подступающего оргазма. Чанёль уже весь взмок под одеждой и чувствует, как майка неприятно липнет к спине. Всё внизу накалилось до предела, каждая мышца напряжена и натянута. Но рано. Слишком рано.  
  
 _ **Flash61:** Прогнись сильнее в спине, покажи, как ты это делаешь._  
  
Ханыль краем глаза замечает это сообщение. Его блестящая в свете ночника спина чуть сильнее прогибается в пояснице. Юноше приходиться шире раздвинуть ноги, чтобы открыть вид на сокровенное, то, что даже никогда не видел он сам, часть его тела, прикрытая парой тонких, несбритых волосков. Нетронутая, совершенно точно, девственная и на первый взгляд крайне узкая. Многие в чате просят включить дополнительный свет, чтобы получше разглядеть, но Ханыль игнорирует эту просьбу. Видимо, ему и так достаточно стыдно от непривычной позы, от того, что тысячи безликих зрителей сейчас имеют возможность разглядеть самое потайное местечко. То, как блестят края неразработанной дырки из-за кружащих вокруг неё смазанных лубрикантом фаланг, видно даже при таком освещении. Приятный розовый цвет лоснящегося прохода так и манит к нему прикоснуться. И Чанёль тихо рычит от бессилия. Приходится лишь крепче стискивать зубы, рукой лаская собственное возбуждение, находящееся уже на грани допустимого. Чанёль подмечает, что эти неизведанные для парня ощущения возбуждают не только зрителей. Он проследил движение вязкой смазки, скользящей от прохода к поджатой мошонке и затвердевшему члену Ханыля.  
  
— Вот так? — голос того чуть ослаб, сладко подрагивает, позволяя смело предположить, что тому нравится. Нравятся эти незнакомые ощущения, которые были бы ещё ярче, ещё лучше, если бы это делал кто-то другой. И желание показать это ему в один момент становится куда более ярким и куда более важным, чем любое другое. Прикоснуться к этому телу пальцами или даже языком, заставить дрожать под собой и просить большего, заставить раскрыться и сладко сжиматься в желании ощутить в себе что-то большее, более горячее и твёрдое.  
  
— Боже, да, детка, всё так, — Чанёль шипит сквозь зубы сам себе, хоть и понимает, что тот его не услышит, все жёстче двигая рукой на собственном члене, иногда сжимая его у основания, чтобы держать себя в руках, с трудом набирая второе сообщение и подмечая, как на кнопках остаются следы от предэякулята.  
  
 _ **Flash61:** Да, ты делаешь всё правильно. Попробуй протолкнуть один палец внутрь, ты сможешь.  
_  
Ханыль слушается его, практически не раздумывая, медленно погружает средний палец вглубь собственного тела всего на одну фалангу. Чанёль видит, как медленно раскрывается проход, сантиметр за сантиметром, как растягиваются тугие края, и жалобно скулит от возбуждения юноша.  
  
В окне чата всё реже мелькают новые сообщения. Видимо, их руки заняты вовсе не набором комментариев, когда длинный утончённый палец исчезает внутри дырки, которая сжимается в такт сбивчивому дыханию Ханыля. Тот тяжело выдыхает, пожевывает губы и сильнее сжимает пальцы второй руки на ягодице.  
  
 _ **Flash61:** Что ты чувствуешь? Сильно неприятно?_  
  
Перед глазами чуть плывет, неудивительно, что он начал допускать в словах опечатки, но это мало кого интересует, пока сексуальный молодой человек на экране впервые растягивает себя пальцами. Пак, уже почти не сдерживая себя, ласкает своё возбуждение, цепко наблюдая за каждым движением того, боясь пропустить даже самую малость, любое изменение в направлении уголков губ. Юноша кажется слишком сосредоточенным, аккуратным, даже медлительным, но в его случае это естественно. Он увлечён настолько, что, кажется, даже не замечает сообщение, мелькнувшее на экране и скрывшееся через секунд десять в потоке новых, где было много непристойного. Но, видимо, Ханыль просто пытался понять свои ощущения, чтобы высказать их Флэшу.  
  
— Есть немного… — голос того чуть подрагивает, кажется немного севшим. Ханыль явно не собирается сознаться в том, что ему больно, даже несмотря на смазку, но Чанёль понимает это сам по тому, как дрожит юное тело, как тяжело и неуверенно движется рука того.  
  
 _ **Flash61:** Расслабься, закрой глаза. Попробуй чуть согнуть палец внутри._  
  
Чанёль не может сказать, послушался ли тот, но движения руки чуть замедлились, а дыхание стало явно тяжелее. Ханыль, вне всяких сомнений, сопя от усердия, подбирает верный угол, предпочитая не думать о том, что всё происходит на глазах почти трёх тысяч пар глаз.  
  
— Чёрт, — срывается с его губ раньше, чем он успевает прикусить язык. Спина парнишки, сотрясаясь, прогибается чуть сильнее, когда тело прошибает от внезапного удовольствия, и Чанёль приглушенно стонет в такт нерасторопным движениям пальца в проходе парнишки.  
  
Ханыль немного осмелел, судя по тому, как его ягодицы беззастенчиво подавались навстречу собственным движениям, старались насадиться под правильным углом, чтобы ощутить вновь эту до этого момента неизвестную вспышку острого блаженства.  
  
 _ **Flash61:** Умница, а теперь попробуй добавить второй._  
  
Чанёль одновременно пишет и произносит эту фразу, хотя написание даётся ему нелегко. Перед глазами мутная пелена возбуждения. Ханыль ощущает нечто схожее, иначе бы он не стал молчать. Они разделяют это помешательство на двоих. Для Чанёля это, своего рода, тоже впервые, столь сильное и непристойное желание обладать кем-то, не только в качестве модели.  
  
Ханыль, покусывая губы, звучно стонет, с нажимом протискивая указательный палец сквозь влажное от смазки кольцо мышц. Это даётся ему нелегко и болезненно, судя по тому, как меняется тон стонов, похожих больше на жалостливые поскуливания. При этом его член не опадает, выдавая на кончике порцию предэякулята. Движения вновь кажутся скованными, тягучими, пока чуть покрасневшая и распухшая по краям дырка не растягивается, мягко принимая в себя два тонких длинных пальца. Ханыль выглядит слишком порочным в своей невинности, и эта гремучая смесь становится апогеем силы воли Чанёля. Он больше не сдерживает себя, размашисто надрачивая в такт движениям пальцев новой порно-звёздочки.  
  
Пак подмечает сквозь приоткрытые веки, как тот тянется к собственному возбуждению свободной рукой, наверняка находясь на грани оргазма, что подбирается всё ближе, так же, как и Чанёль. Пара резких, быстрых движений и со сдавленным стоном парнишка бурно кончает, сильнее прогибаясь в спине и второй рукой практически сдирая со стены один из плакатов. После он пытается перевести дыхание, уткнувшись в стену и демонстрируя выпирающие острые лопатки, перетянутые раскрасневшейся взмокшей кожей. От вида всего этого великолепия, слыша ласкающие слух вскрики, Чанёль кончает практически сразу, пачкая бельё и чуть спущенные штаны, прикрывая глаза, чтобы успокоиться и собрать мысли в кучку после пережитого оргазма.  
  
Стоит только Паку разлепить ресницы, всё ещё мутным взглядом он видит, как Ханыль, заметно уставший, медленно тянется к камере, намереваясь прекратить трансляцию. И секундой позже картинка исчезает, уступая место чёрному прямоугольнику, который сообщает, что онлайн-вещание завершено. Разморённый и ещё не отошедший после посторгазменной неги, Чанёль не успевает отправить новое сообщение. Да и что, вообще, он мог написать после подобного? «Спасибо, это было офигенно»? Благодарить за такое — нелепо. Но не согласиться тяжело — пожалуй, это был лучший и один из самых «горячих» вечеров Чанёля. И этот Ханыль, определённо, то, что он так давно искал, и речь не только о модели для чёртового проекта.


End file.
